Winning Love
by Alicia Blade
Summary: When it occurs to Darien one day that he's madly in love with Serena, he faces the most difficult challenge of his life: winning her heart.
1. Prologue

Winning Love: Prologue  
Alicia Blade

Hey all! Here comes another old, old, OLD fic (read: the SECOND fanfic I ever wrote!) Yes, it's aged and ancient and will be robust with cliches and corniness, but I hope you'll find it enjoyable and that it will bring a smile or two to your face. Enjoy!

Winning Love  
Prologue

I love her. I love her. I love her. No, that can't be right… It's ludicrous. Insane. Unthinkable. Impossible. Isn't it?

I had just finished talking to Andrew. Or rather, he was talking to me while I spaced out--until the end of the conversation, at least. And then something he said caught my ear.

We were in the arcade. I'd walked in not long before, smiling to myself due to a particularly fun argument with Meatball Head. She had stormed off after I commented a little less than friendly on her hair enough times. Now all I could see were those beautiful eyes glaring back at me, and those playful buns bobbing as she stormed away, screaming something about being late and Raye going to seek vengeance in a painful and torturous manner. I laughed, sipping at the coke placed in front of me. Wait a minute--I didn't order a coke. Alarmed, I snapped out of my daydream. There was Andrew, laughing. Obnoxiously.

"Hey, bud. I thought you looked a little thirsty. Where were you just now? I've been calling your name the last two minutes!"

"Oh, sorry, guess I was just a little out of it. Didn't get much sleep, you know. Up all night studying for exams."

"Mmmhmm..." he hummed, and I thought I detected suspicion in his smile. "Hey, I saw you talking to Serena. I can't believe she got mad at you again! I don't know how you can be so mean to her! She's a pretty nice girl."

"Yeah, she can be really a..nnoying." I caught myself before spitting out _adorable._ But still, the thought of her rang in my mind, and I was pulled back into my own dream world, seeing nothing but a short blue skirt and a long pale neck and that long, long golden hair. The next thing I knew, Andrew was calling my name again.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

Andrew just gave me a knowing smile, freezing me in my seat, panicked. Uh-oh. I hadn't said my dreams out loud, had I?

"Okay. You are NOT yourself today. And if I know you, only one thing could make you act this wierd."

I looked at him questioningly, knowing he couldn't guess this one. Not a chance. Ha! Darien crushing on a girl? Yeah right! I just had to play it cool and he would guess so hair-brained theory that was nowhere near the truth and I would agree and we would move on and--

"So, who is she?"

I choked. That's it! I have been spending too much time with him! "She? I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Fine, you don't have to tell me. I know you will eventually. But, she really must be something to get you this turned around. I swear, I never thought there would be a girl who could make the great Darien fall in love." And with that, Andrew got up and walked away.

Which brings us to the now part of the story. Yes, here I am, sitting all by myself on a stool in an arcade drinking a coke and scrutinizing everything I have felt for the past few weeks; ever since a cheerful, laughing blonde came into my life with a terrible test score. And I have finally arrived at the inevitable conclusion.

I, Darien Shields, am madly, head-over-heals in love with Serena Tsukino. Oh Andrew! Why'd you have to open your big mouth? But I suppose I would have realized it sooner or later. It can get very hard trying to ignore the way my heart thumps about in my chest like a bowling ball trying to fit into a film canister whenever I see her walking toward me. Or how my palms get all sweaty at the mention of her name. I'm surprised I ignored it for this long. And so, now that I know what I feel, what am I going to do? _Confess?_ I can just see it now:

Here she comes, walking down the sidewalk, bright and cheery for another day, and then her face falls as she sees me. I ignore the obvious contempt, though, and spout, "Hey Meatball Head! Look, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk to you and all, but, well, I've been thinking, and I love you. In fact, I think we were made for each other. How would you like to go out some time? Or better yet, would you marry me?"

Oh yeah. What a winner.

Let's take a brief respite to appreciate the irony in this, shall we? I am actually trying to get a girl to fall in love with me. With _me._ Talk about turning the tables. There's never been a girl who didn't jump at the chance to date me. Or even talk to me! Except, of course, Serena. The one girl that I actually fall for. Oh Serena Tsukino! Why do you have to be so different? So unusual? Because, of course, that is what makes her so perfect.

Great, now I'm answering my own questions.

Back to the matter at hand. Honestly, I don't have the slightest idea how to make a girl swoon. Yeah, that's right. Me. Tuxedo Mask. The mysterious man of the night with the romantic red roses and long, flowing cape and dreamy starry blue eyes and tousled black hair just dying to be touched, and the sexy deep voice and… well, what am I telling you all this about? I'm sure you know the rumors. Yes, _I_ have no clue how to flirt or woo. But I suppose I'll have to learn fast. I need Serena. To hold her and kiss her. And I really don't know if I'll be able to keep myself from doing so the next time I see her.

And so, starting the next time I see that gorgeous smile headed my way, I will be Mister Perfect. I will have Serena love me. I have to. I don't know what I'll do if I don't. And so, here is the hardest challenge I think I will ever have to overcome, as Tuxedo Mask or anyone else.

I will win Serena's love.

Stay tuned for Chapter One: First attempts

And while waiting, please review.


	2. First Attempts

Winning Love: Chapter 1  
Alicia Blade

You guys are SO RIGHT! Darien totally sounds like a girl in the prologue! lol, ah well... yes, I wrote this over 8 years ago, when I was 14. I'm doing some light editing and will try to work in some more of that dry, sarcastic wit of his that we know and love, but I'm afraid I won't be working too hard to change the overall voice of the story. It would be too time-consuming and I would much rather focus on the next new story I'll be posting. But thank you for the concrit and it is always welcome, on new and old fics. Anything to improve my skills. (Though I was very glad that some of you pointed out how much my writing has improved since this, my first attempt at a full-length fanfic.)

First Attempt... get it?

Winning Love  
Chapter One: _First Attempts_

I'm afraid of love.

Yes, me, the guy who fights big, scary monsters on a nightly basis and never bats an eye is positively terrified of something so simple and commonplace as basic human affection, desire, trust... and all of those other foreign feelings tied up in love.

The realization surprised me. After all, since I was a child I've watched happy couples strolling through the park and been secretly jealous. I never felt love. I never knew it. I always felt like maybe I wanted it, but perhaps I wasn't deserving? Or ready? Or brave enough to love?

I don't even love my princess, the beautiful princess who haunts my dreams. I think I _know_ her, and I think she loves me. But the feeling is not reciprocated. Who could love a dream, anyway? Really, truly love it. Is it possible to feel that strongly toward someone you have never touched, or felt, or talked to? My only memories of her are her voice echoing in my head, telling me to bring her the crystal. This holds no pleasure or satisfaction for me; just another obligation, like rescuing Sailor Moon, or getting straight-As in my classes. I would still find the princess, of course, and bring her the rainbow crystals, but only to find my identity. I don't love her. It has nothing to do with love. Not passion. Not necessity.

But Serena... that's a different story. I've talked to her. I know she is kind and gentle and loves everything and every person she comes in contact with. She would put her heart and soul on the line, just to get a smile out of a saddened friend.

Serena is a girl I could hold, and kiss, and talk to, laugh with, love. I even think I could open up to her, if she ever wanted me to. And I know she would listen and never judge me. She just isn't like that.

And so here I am, waiting on a street corner for the most wonderful girl in the universe, terrified. I'm actually, pathetically, shaking. I am petrified, and of what? My own feelings, that have seemingly conquered me and driven me witless. I'm scared Of how deep I'm in already. I had fallen in love with her so long ago, without even knowing, and now that I realize what I've been feeling all this time, I don't think I could dig my way out of this if I wanted to.

If I wanted to.

I don't know if I do. I find that I don't know much of anything these days. Only that I love her, which is frightening, and that I need her to love me, which often seems like an impossible fantasy. Rejection seems like an inevitable end to all this, but when compared to the other option--staying silent and giving her away to some other schmoe without ever fighting for her--rejection doesn't seem all that bad.

After all, what, exactly, do I have to lose? If there is even the slightest possibility that she doesn't hate me, and maybe could even love me, then I would be happier than any other person on this planet. And I would finally be that among those couples holding hands in the park.

I impatiently glance at my watch. 3:28. Still. Which means she is still precisely two minutes late. Not that she knows she has an appointment, but that's beside the point. She is always at the arcade at exactly 3:26 (don't ask how I know this) but today, the day of all days, she has to be late, and every tick of the clock drives me a bit closer to insanity.

Suddenly spotting two balls of golden hair down the sidewalk, I feel my world come to a painful halt, then continue in slow-motion. Gulping, I straighten my green blazer and take a deep breath. Here she comes, prancing along with a smile brighter than the sun. For a moment I lose all thought, just looking at her and her timeless perfection, so much beauty wrapped up in such a slender little package.

Okay, time to get a grip. She's only half a block away and I'm still not sure what I'm going to say. Damn, I knew I should have prepared a speech. Well, I know one thing. I won't call her Meatball Head. I'm not as dumb as I look, trust me, I know better than _that._

"Hey Meatball Head!"

Inward flinch. I take back that dumb comment.

"My name is NOT Meatball Head, you stuck-up jerk! Why can't you get it through your thick scull! My name is Serena! SERENA!"

Okay, don't panic. You can still recover from this. Quick, say something devilishly charming! Get her to smile, laugh, anything!

"Uh, sorry Serena. You headed to the arcade?"

Preferably something that doesn't make you look like a dimwit, but hey, bonus points for getting the name right.

"Not that it's any of your business, Darien, but I'm going to meet someone."

"Really? Where?"

She turns away with a small blush, muttering, "The arcade."

Big surprise there. I smile to myself. "Well, if your waiting, mind if I wait with you? I could buy you a sundae, if you'd like." Her face brightens for a brief second. Way too brief a second.

"What, so you can torture me with your ever-obnoxious presence? I do NOT need you to wait with me, Darien. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I just, well… thought you might want some ice cream or something, that's all."

"Why? So you can startle me into spilling some on my new skirt and make fun of me some more? Thanks, Darien, but I think I'll pass." Thrusting her shoulders back, she walked past me and into the arcade. I stared for a second, feeling a lump settle in my stomach. Okay... one step forward, two steps back. But this meeting was beneficial in that it... uh... well, confirmed how much she really distrusts you. And possibly despises you.

Fine, it just gives us something to work toward. I'm not giving up that easy. Whether she likes it or not, I love her. And you don't give up on people you love. I'm pretty sure. I'm still kind of figuring this out as I go along, after all, but that one seems like a given.

Inhaling a calming breath, I followed her into the arcade. She was sitting alone in a booth in the corner. After ordering a two-scoop chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream, I walked over to her, noticing that her eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on her lips. Silently, I placed the sundae in front of her and took a seat across the table.

"I thought you were meeting someone."

Her eyes flew open. For a second she just stared at me, and I wasn't sure she'd even heard me. Then her face once again turned to anger, as it always does whenever more than two words come out of my mouth.

"I am! And why are you following me? I said to leave me alone!"

"No, you said you'd pass on that ice cream. And so I thought I'd make sure you didn't want any. Just thought maybe you didn't hear me at first or something."

Her eyes finally fell on the sundae. I could see the drool forming at the corners of her mouth. "It sure isn't like the Serena I know to turn down free food."

She looked from me to the sundae and back. I could tell she was considering whether or not to take it, which, I'll admit, kind of hurt my ego.

But, just as she was reaching for the spoon, a third person entered the scene. With a tap on Serena's shoulder, she looked up to be met with a pair of dark violet eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, hi, Raye!"

"Hey Meatball Head!" The black-haired girl took a seat next to me, forcing me to slide next to the wall, attempting to hide my irritation at the untimely interruption.

"Ugh! What is it with you two? Can't either of you remember my name is SERENA?"

"I remembered," I quietly point out, feeling like I deserved at least some credit for successfully completing three sentences of conversation without the dreaded nickname. But I can tell she isn't quite as proud of me.

"YOU are the one who started calling me that in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Serena!" Raye snapped. "Can't you hold your temper for two minutes?"

"What? You're talking to me about MY temper? Look who's talking, you self-absorbed private school priestess!"

And with that, the tongue war began. How do I get stuck in these situations? But soon I was saved by an unfamiliar, very tall girl with long brown hair.

"Would you guys stop arguing? The whole arcade can hear you!"

I sighed with relief as the insults quickly turned to blushes.

"Darien," Raye introduced, "this is Lita. Lita, Darien."

"The jerkwad," Serena added. I don't think any one heard her but me.

"Hi Darien," Lita was saying. "It's nice to meet you."

"Look guys," Raye was saying. "We should really be going. There is a reason we're here, remember?"

Lita nodded, but Serena just stared blankly. Then recognition crossed her face.

"Oh, right!" She stood up beside Lita.

"Amy will be meeting us at the temple," said Lita. "She said something about having to finish an extra credit assignment at the library first."

Just as I was desperately searching my brain for any reason to prevent their leaving so soon, Raye grabbed my arm, almost possessively. "I'm really sorry I have to go, Darien. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

I nodded in agreement. What was I supposed to say? That girl scares me.

And then I looked at Serena, whose back was turned to me. The three girls began to walk to the automatic glass doors, but Serena stopped and turned to look at me. My heart jumped in anticipation of what she would say.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She grabbed the sundae, still untouched, and shoveled it down with lightning speed. Setting the empty bowl back on the table with a satisfied grin, she licked her lips, smiled at me, then scampered off to her friends.

And maybe I was a little grateful that she'd left, because that smile had left me speechless and dazed in the best possible way.

Not long after the girls had left, Andrew joined me in the booth.

"Hey Andrew."

He didn't answer, but there was a curiously sly smile on his face.

"Was that her?"

I stared with well-practiced confusion.

"Oh, come on, Dar. She was hanging on to you like you were a raft in the middle of the ocean! She has to be the one!"

Oooooh... Raye!

"What one?"

"Let's see… the one that has you completely ga-ga. The one you can't seem to keep your mind off for more than thirty seconds. Is that her or not?"

I sighed, refraining from laughter. "No, Andrew. She is most definitely NOT the one. She's hardly even a friend!"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Look, Raye is not, and will never be, my girlfriend. And I don't want her to be. She can be nice at times, but she's just… not for me. I really have to get going. Talk to ya later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He still didn't look completely satisfied, and as I began walking toward the door, I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot, there's a talent show this weekend, and Lizzie's going be in it. I really don't feel like going by myself, so I was wondering if you would come with?"

I'm sure you'll be surprised to learn that attending a talent show just to see Andrew's little sister do some stupid dance number is not really my thing.

"I even think Serena and her friends might be going, so there will be some other familiar faces."

But, you know, I've always harbored a soft spot for tap-dancing and baton tossing.

"That sounds _great._"

"Cool, I'll see you at the Little Theater, Saturday at 7. It'll be fun!"

Strangely enough, I believe him.

* * *

**Big News**: Those of you who remember _First Love,_ my old fanfiction archive dedicated to first-season romances, will be happy to learn that the archives have been completely reborn as a part of Princess Destiny's Archive! View the link on my bio page. Almost all of the old stories are uploaded, and she's accepting new stories as well! More first-season romances in one place than you could ever know what to do with! 


	3. The Talent Show

Winning Love Chapter 2  
Alicia Blade

You know those authors who always have something witty and charming to say in their author notes?

Sometimes I wish I was one of them.

Enjoy!

Winning Love  
Chapter 2: The Talent Show

The next few days passed slowly. I only saw Serena a few times, each with only a couple exchanges of comments before I slipped up and she went storming away. I was beginning to lose hope. There had to be some way I could make her see how I felt. She had to have _some_ clue that I am in love with her. Didn't she?

I'd never before realized how much I depended on those little conversations with Serena. Then again, I'd been realizing a lot of new things lately. It's began to notice if I didn't see that beautiful blonde, if I didn't to talk to her, tease her, even hear her insult me back, my whole day was ruined. I felt like I was going through Meatball Head withdrawal or something.

The night of the talent show I must have spent over an hour digging through my closet—unheard of for such a manly man as myself. But I had heard Amy and the new girl, Lita, talking about this talent show, and if I knew Serena, she wouldn't miss it for the world. Not that she would notice me or anything, but if she did, I wanted to make sure I looked... presentable. Yeah, that's it. Presentable. Not to mention handsome, charming, completely irresistible... you know, the works. I smiled to myself.

Serena was making me contemplate what to wear to a teenager's talent show. How did she do it?

Finally deciding on black jeans and a dark blue polo, I ran some gel through my hair and dashed out the door.

At the theater, I found Andrew at the entrance.

"Hey, where's Lizzie?"

"All the contestants are backstage," he answered. Damn, I won't see Serena before she goes on stage. Andrew then gives me a peculiar look. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Huh? Oh, I, uh..."

"Do you think she's going to be here?"

I scowled. "She who?"

He grinned. "You know..."

"Andrew, drop it. Not another word about her."

"Ha! So she does exist!"

I cringed, chiding my own big mouth. "Let's just go sit down, okay?"

"Anything you want, Romeo."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat a couple of rows from the stage, knowing that I would have a great view, and hoping that she would notice me there, smiling at her. I hoped it wouldn't make her nervous.

The lights turned down as the last of the audience found their seats, and an announcer walked onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Welcome to this evening's talent show. We are very glad to have such a wonderful turn out." Polite applause. My palms were sweating with anticipation.

The announcer talked awhile longer, making acknowledgments and credits where due before the program finally began. First on was a magician. I couldn't help rolling my eyes with unabashed skepticism. Besides, it's one thing to pull a rabbit out of a hat, but could he make a steel-tipped rose out of thin air? Thought not.

Next was a mime. Nice box. Wonderful box. Beautiful box. BORING!

He was followed by Lizzie who performed a very beautiful piece on the grand piano. By far the best—so far. Which, sadly, wasn't saying much.

Another magician, and then some girl with a red wig and a high pitched voice singing "Tomorrow" from _Annie._ Yes, by this point the originality of the show had floored me. Except, not really.

Then, a familiar girl with long black hair stepped onto the stage and I breathed a sigh of relief. Raye has a ton of talents, I was sure she could add a little spice to the show. I was right. She wore the traditional white Karate uniform with a red belt. In the center of the stage, she placed both hands in front of her and bowed to the audience, then took a fighting stance. With a few karate calls, she began her routine. The powerful kicks, punches, and blocks were broth strong and graceful. After she had finished, she once again took a bow, and the crowd went crazy. Way to go, Raye. This show needed a little spark.

Next came Amy and I couldn't help leaning forward in my seat. After all, as brilliant as she is, I'd never picture the girl participating in a talent show and couldn't imagine what she would do. Give us a lecture on Dutch mercantilism in the 15th century? I somehow doubted that would fly over well. So I was surprised when she said she was going to give a monologue from the familiar Shakespeare play, _Macbeth._ Surprised, but not too much. She's perfect in every other subject, why not literature?

She began,

"I have almost forgot the taste of fears.  
The time has been my senses would have cooled  
To hear a night-shriek, and my fell of hair  
Would at a dismal treatise rouse and stir  
As life were in't. I have supped full with horrors.  
Direness, familiar to my slaughterous thoughts,  
Cannot once start me.  
Wherefore was that cry?  
The Queen, my lord, is dead.  
She should have died hereafter.  
There would have been a time for such a word.  
Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day  
To the last syllable of recorded time,  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing."

The dark words and the mixture of both apathy and internal suffering on Amy's face left the crowd awestruck. When the echo of her words had faded, the audience broke into appreciative applause. Definitely better than some dumb magician.

On her way out, Any was given a high-five by Lita who was strolling onto the stage, wheeling out a long table with plates and jars of ingredients on top. When she had set up her props, an Italian song began to play in the background. In a large bowl, Lita began to mix what looked like flour, yeast, water, and salt. She seemed to be having a ton of fun throwing those in, and managed in getting white ingredients all over herself as well. The audience loved it. Dumping the contents onto a cutting board, she began to roll out the dough. Once she had a round pizza crust, she took it into the air and began twirling it and flipping it, and soon started dancing as well, spinning around the table in turn with her creation. For a finale, she tossed it one more time and caught the crust on a wooden spoon. The crowd was laughing hysterically. Shakespeare, then this? Great line-up. I would sure hate to be on the judges bench right now.

Lita took her bow, then left, the half finished pizza still dangling from the spoon. The stage crew quickly wiped up the mess she had made and scurried off. I held my breath, knowing who must be next, but nothing could have braced me for what I saw. My beautiful Meatball Head walked onto the stage—without the meatballs. She wore a pale pink sundress with a print of white daisies that fell to her calves, accenting her legs that were laced with pink and white ribbons attached to her kitten-heeled slippers. In her long, golden hair was another daisy, tucked behind her left ear. Her only jewelry were small rhinestone earrings that reflected the stage lights, making her whole face glow. Her cheeks were flushed pink with excitement and nerves, her eyes were awash with delight and fear. She was smiling prettily, but I saw that her fingers were shaking as she grasped the microphone.

I couldn't lift my jaw from the floor or take my eyes away from her. At that moment I didn't care if Andrew saw me, even though he would know right away who my mystery girl was. But who could have blamed my love for her, seeing her on that stage with so much innocence and courage, her angelic gaze alighting on the crowd. I'm sure everyone could feel her nervousness, but little did Serena know that she'd already won over her audience. No one could look upon her and not love her. I swear the crowd must have sucked in a collective breath when she licked her lips and coquettishly lowered her eyes and I couldn't help but think that she was flirting with us, leaving us hanging on her every word—and she hadn't even spoken.

When she raised her eyes a mere second later, they instantly clashed with mine, and I saw rather than heard her gasp. Carefully lifting my jaw, I gulped, and then tried to smile supportively, though I think it probably looked more embarrassed and flustered than anything else. She had the grace to blush then, and I loved her for it. I thought she maybe even looked momentarily grateful, for my smile or my presence, but she quickly turned away.

"This is a song," she began, her voice chiming like a bell, "that I wrote called 'Storm.' First, I would like to thank Raye Hino for writing the music for me." Someone on the side of the stage began to play a soft music piece on the piano, most likely Raye herself. Then Serena began to sing and the piano music became obsolete as her voice rang through my ears, filling me up with the pain, sadness, and compassion the lyrics spoke of.

"Let the wind take away the rose petals,  
The last remnants of a painful love.  
Let the rain drown out their horrid scent  
Which lingers still above.

He gave you the bouquet, then kissed you And you stood upon a cloud.  
When did that heaven become so gray?  
And his gentle whispers, thundering loud?

Close your eyes, and dare to dream.  
The roses can't hurt you now.  
Forget the love that could have been.  
He won't hurt you now.

Dry your eyes on your sleeve.  
Leave the drenched petals where they lay.  
Go home and warm by the fire.  
Let the storm carry the memories away.

Close your eyes, don't forget the dream.  
He can't hurt you now.  
Never forget the love that is.  
The roses can't hurt you now."

The song came to an end. I didn't think I could breathe. It was so... un-Serena. And yet it was so beautiful. So touching. Magical. The crowd was silent for a few seconds. Then came the clapping. Soft and scattered at first, then louder. They loved it. They loved her. I loved her.

Still clapping, I stood up enthusiastically. Serena looked shocked that I would be starting her standing ovation, but my example was soon followed by Andrew and soon the whole crowd was on their feet, cheering vigorously. Serena had the brightest smile I had ever seen on her and I wanted to run onto the stage and tell her how gorgeous was, my Serena. No one compared to her, or ever would. My monologue wrote itself in my head as the applause thundered around me.

_My glorious Serena. I love you. I didn't know love until I got hit in the head with a test. Your test. And I knew, though it didn't occur to me then, that I loved you. And I always will. I'm done denying it. Serena—you're mine now. I'll be good to you. I'll be perfect. Everything you want me to be. Everything you need me to be. And when I have you, I will never let you go. Not for the world. I love you. Serena, I love you beyond all words._

But figuring that might be a bit much for her to take in all at once, I thought maybe I could just scream out, "That's the girl I'm going to marry!" Which sounded like a great idea at first; I was so full of pride, of love, of... about a million other foreign emotions. But logic got the best of me and decided against it. After all, the outburst probably wouldn't have boded well with my best friend, not to mention my future wife. And so I just smiled and continued clapping with as much energy as possible. My hands were red and soar, but I didn't notice. Finally, the crowd began to sit down and become quiet once more.

The rest of the show flew by. I didn't pay attention to any more acts. Serena's song echoed in my head and all I could see was her standing there bathed in the spotlight, just like an angel. My angel. When I finally managed to snap out of my dreams, I noticed they were already presenting the prizes.

"Third place," the announcer spoke, "goes to... Raye Hino!" Raye walked foreward from the line of contestants and took a small trophy.

"Second place goes to... Lita Kino!" She followed Raye's example.

"Before I continue, I want to thank all of our contestants for participating. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for... First place goes to... Serena Tsukino!"

There were a bunch of hugs from each of Serena's friends, including the short red head whose performance I must have daydreamed through. Then Serena approached the platform, receiving another standing ovation. She looked like she was floating on air... until she tripped and fell on her face. I looked down, chuckling, unashamedly grateful that my klutzy Serena was back. I knew she couldn't pull off being mature and graceful the whole show, after all.

But that's why I like her, right?

Right.

I looked up to see her on her feet and smiling again, though a blush still lingered on her cheeks. She kindly took the trophy and stood for a minute savoring the sounds of applause. Then she and the rest of the contestants rambled off the stage. I watched her until she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Ahem."

"Huh?"

"Ready to go?" asked Andrew. "I told Lizzie I'd meet her by the backdoor."

Andrew and I walked outside. The moon was high in the night sky. Walking around the building, we easily found our way to the back entrance by following the sounds of laughing, giggling, and friendly congratulations.

"Hey Andrew! Darien!" came Lizzie's voice from the crowd. We followed the sound to find a very hyper twelve-year-old.

"Hey Liz!" yelled Andrew.

"You were great!" I exclaimed as enthusiastically as possible, all the while searching the mob for my Meatball Head. I was half-expecting to see two golden buns bobbing about the crowd before I remembered she had her hair down.

"They're giving out free punch and cookies!" continued the girl.

"Let's go get some." Andrew and Lizzie disappeared in the crowd. I began to follow, thinking where there's free food, there's Serena. I was wrong. Instead, she turned up in one of the most unlikely places. Talking to me.

"Uh...Darien?"

I turned to see a very shy blonde beside me.She was looking at the ground, the toe of her shoe digging into the soft grass, looking painfully adorable. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, congratulate and kiss her and tell her just how wonderful she was. Just how wonderful she _is!_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked and I prayed that she didn't notice, forcing myself to calm down. After all, it was only Serena. She's not so scary, right?

Then why was I terrified of what she would say?

"Well, I just, uh, I-wanted-to-say-thank-you-for-starting-the- standing-ovation-it-made-me-feel-really-good." She took a deep breath, then looked at me, a huge smile on her face. "Okay, that's all. Bye!" And she was gone, leaving me speechless.

Did that mean that she'd finally realizes that I, jerkwad Darien, actually have a heart? Now I just have to get her to know that that heart belongs to her and her alone.

Another time. I was exhausted.

I found Andrew and Lizzie and told them I was leaving.

Once in the parking lot, I turned once more to look at the crowd beginning to dissolve as people straggled out to their cars. For a moment I thought I noticed two beautiful blue eyes watching me, but then they were gone. I shook my head. The girl was getting to me—I was even beginning to see things. But that's what love is supposed to do, right? Drive you so crazy that you can't tell up from down or backward from forward anymore? I drove home that night, humming Serena's song all the way.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, I went for a walk. I still had Serena's song drifting through my thoughts. It was fairly early, around 9:30, so I highly doubted Serena to even be out of bed yet, which is why I was surprised to see a familiar hairstyle poking above a booth in the arcade. I said hello to Andrew and went to the other side of the room, where I could drink my coffee and gaze at her at the same time. 

She sat across from a boy with brown hair. I felt jealousy hit me like, well, a bad test paper. The boy seemed to be explaining something to her. She would just frown and nod. Finally, he finished talking. I could see her force a smile, then the boy left. I glared after him until he disappeared out the automatic door. He never noticed me.

If he hurt her he is going to have a nasty meeting with a steel-tipped rose real soon...

I decided to deal with that later, knowing that my priorities concerned the less than cheerful blonde sitting alone in the corner of an arcade.

I stood and walked over to her. Putting on my most carefree smile, I sat down on the other side of her booth. She didn't look up at me, but continued to stare at her lap.

"Hey, Serena."

She turned her head to the side, her eyes closed. "Go away, Darien. I don't want to deal with you right now." The fire that usually sang with her voice was gone.

Oh Serena. Smile. Laugh. Insult me! Just do something... normal!

"Ahh, you're hurting my feelings, Meatball Head." Her head snapped around to look at me. Ha! Got her! I knew she wouldn't be able to stand the temptation of yelling back at me with that name!

Turns out I was wrong, as I seem to be a lot these days. Her eyes were brimming with tears, about to pool over, and my heart leaped to my throat at the sight. Again, her voice was flat. "I said leave me alone. It was nice of you to stand at the show last night, but I thanked you for that and I don't owe you anything and I would appreciate it if you never talked to me again." Her voice broke on the last word and she stood and began walking toward the door, then broke into a jog and was gone.

Not a moment after the door swung closed behind her, I hurled myself out of the booth and started after her, amazed that by the time I reached the sidewalk she was already gone.

There was a momentary flash of panic before I forced myself to think logically. She would go to the park, because it was quiet ane peaceful and a good place to be sad and lonely. And it was only a block away. Running in that direction, I followed my instincts and found a large tree with its bows and limbs hanging over and reaching to the ground. From inside, I could hear a soft whimpering. My heart broke.

Pushing aside a branch, I crawled inside. There she was, leaning against the trunk, her head buried in her knees, her arms wrapped around her ankles. Her body trembled with each sob. I had an urge to wrap my arms around her, hold her until she stopped crying. Until she was alright. Until everything was alright.

But I didn't. Cautiously, I reached a hand out to her shoulder.

"Serena?"

She snapped back, away from my grasp. I paused, then continued, inching closer until my hand rested on her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I mean... I just thought..."

"Oh, shut up Darien." Her voice was heavy and... mocking? "You didn't do anything. Just... leave me alone, okay? I want to be alone."

I half smiled. "No can do."

She looked at me like I was insane, her eyes blood-stained and puffy. "What do you mean 'no'? I said leave me alone!"

"Look, Serena. I don't want to see you hurt. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Now her expression was speculative. "I... don't know..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well I..." she hesitated, squinting her eyes at me as if pondering something. Oh, how I wanted to hold her, kiss her, never let her go. I still refrained, my heart clenching in the attempt. She continued, "Well, it's kind of silly, but, well, there's this party tonight. It's like a really fancy masquerade ball or something, and, well, someone was going to take me, but now he... he..." She once again broke into gentle sobs, but they went sadly ignored as my brain registered what she had said.

"Serena... do you mean the St. Joseph's Spring Ball?"

She looked at me surprised. "How do you know that?"

I smiled. "I have to go. I'm a surgeon in training at St. Joe's Hospital, and it's required that we go."

She stared for a second, before throwing her arms up in disgust. "Great! Just great! Everyone gets to go but me! You get to go because of some stupid training! Amy gets to go because her mom is in charge of the thing! What about me? I want to go too!" She began to cry again, though this time the sound was more irate than heartbroken.

I, of course, couldn't for the life of me imagine why she would want to go to the ball. It was going to be nothing but boring music and boring people with boring conversations, after all. But then, who am I to deny my love's wish?

"Hey, Serena, if it's so important to you, why don't I take you?"

She looked up at me, her eyes full of hope. I could almost make out a smile, but then the eager look faded. "Don't be silly, Darien. I'm sure there are a million girls you'd rather be taking. Besides, shouldn't you take Raye or something?"

Raye? Why would I take Raye? And what is this "a million other girls" stuff? _Serena, you are the only one for me. You always will be._

"Serena, now you are being silly. I would love to take you. It would be much better than getting stuck dancing with some boring lady twice my age!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I... I just don't know..."

"Serena! That's it! I am taking you to that ball tonight whether you like it or not! Now, I will pick you up at seven o'clock. Be ready!"

She blinked at me in mute surprise for a moment, digesting what I'd said, before the smile that has brightened many of my days in the past broke through and I couldn't help smiling back. How would I ever live without that smile?

"Darien, I don't know what to say. I... I... thank you!" With that, she threw her arms around my neck.

And all thought stopped.

In fact, I think the whole world stopped, leaving us alone in this lagoon of a willow tree, the material of her sleeves against my neck and her hip against my stomach and a strand of hair tickling my nose.

I panicked, my eyes searching the grass and tree trunk for some hidden instruction on what I was supposed to do, but they weren't any help at all. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, this is too much. _What do I do?_

Slowly, I forced myself to inhale a long breath and wrapped my arms around her slender waist, languishing in the perfect feel of her shoulder blades and back. I even allowed myself the tiniest nuzzle against her hair, drinking in the smell of her shampoo Her warm body pulsed against mine. She shifted, maybe uncomfortably, but I couldn't bring myself to release her just yet. Her breath teased my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and memorized—everything. Ever sensation of Serena. My Serena. Mine.

Then the world started again and her hands untied themselves from behind my neck and she backed away, forcing myself to relinquish my hold. I opened my eyes to see a blush across her cheeks and a smile came easily. My brain was numb, flustered from the moment. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was happy. I had made her happy.

I coughed, attempting to relieve some of the tension in the air. "Uh... do you want to go grab a shake?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... no thanks. I told Mom I would be home for lunch. I should get going."

"Oh, do you want a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's a pretty day for walking."

I was disappointed in her refusal of my accompaniment as we crawled out from beneath the tree.

"So, I'll see you at seven, then?"

"Okay, Bye, Darien."

"Bye, Serena." She turned and began walking away. "Oh, Serena?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face me.

"I really liked your song last night. It was very... beautiful."

She smiled in surprise. "Thank you." Her voice was very small and shy.

With one last smile, I turned and walked away, whistling to myself a song I'm sure would be forever burned into my mind.

It was going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

Stay tuned for: Chapter 3: The Masquerade Ball 

Old ANs:

The quote Amy recited was taken from William Shakespeare's Macbeth, Act 5 Scene 5. In my opinion, it is his best quote. Very deep and meaningful. It takes place right before Macbeth takes his army to war. He has just gotten message that his wife, the queen, has committed suicide, and he is so 'insane' that he doesn't exactly care, and in a way is envious of her for getting out of this life. At least, that is my interpretation.


	4. The Ball

Winning Love: Chapter Three  
Alicia Blade

I know, I know, I know I'm supposed to credit someone for giving me the inspiration for the last part of this chapter... but I can't remember who it IS! It was a story that I read YEARS ago... and the title and author have dropped from my realm of memory. So sorry... Whoever you are, thank you much, and I enjoyed your fic.

And I hope all you readers will enjoy mine.

Winning Love  
Chapter Three: The Ball... or The Dance... or Something Like That

I looked in the mirror—again. I still looked exceptional, of course, but my nerves were getting to me and a little voice in my head kept whispering that maybe I'd missed a piece of lettuce in my teeth or had lint on my lapel. I didn't, but eight checks in the mirror weren't enough to put my mind in ease. It all seemed eerily familiar: one day I'm dressing up for a talent show, and now a ball. And I don't know if Serena even noticed. 

Perhaps the saddest part was that the facts of the evening hadn't sunk in yet. I was taking Meatball Head to a masquerade ball? Could that be real? Me and Serena? My imagination was continuously wandering off to fantasies of dancing, her lithe body held in my arms, all night long... or at least until curfew. It was going to be a wonderful night. I looked at the clock, 6:45, and reminded myself to breathe, before grabbing my keys and walking outside to my car. 

I arrived at her house with my heart hammering and my palms sweating. I knocked on the door and only waited a painful moment before a lady with blue hair answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Darien."

"And are you Serena's sister?" Okay, fine, it was a little fake. But what harm could a little sucking up do?

She quirked an eyebrow mockingly, but then smiled. "I think I'm going to like you." She opened the door a little wider, ushering me into the living room. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Serena is so happy you're taking her to the ball tonight. At first I was surprised that she would get over Josh so fast, but I think that you taking her to the dance is exactly what she needs."

The mere mention of Serena liking another boy send a wave of envy through my already-shot nerves, but I smashed it down and reminded myself that the jerk had made her cry and she would never waste another thought on him—at least, not if I had anything to say about it. He was an idiot to let her slip away in the first place.

"I'm glad I can take her."

"Hmm..." 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I was just thinking... you don't seem half as bad as Serena makes you out to be."

I flinched. Did that mean she even tells her mother how much she hates me? It stung to think how much of a jerk she truly perceived me as, but I tried to shrug away the feeling. The jerk that was Darien no longer existed. I can't afford to put any more space between me and that beautiful girl. Not if I want her to love me as much as I love her. Not if I want to shed off this loneliness, once and for all, and call the girl of my dreams _mine_.

My thoughts were cut short by... a goddess coming down the stairs. My breath caught in my throat, my jaw fell, I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. All I knew was that I loved her... desperately.

She wore a long white sleeveless dress accenting her waist and petite, yet slender, form. On each arm was a satin white glove stretching past her elbow. Her hair was in the usual style tied with two satin white ribbons that flowed loosely down to her knees as if they, too, were part of her hair. On her feet were a pair of matching toeless sandals with straps covered in pearls.

I struggled to drink in the extravagant beauty in front of me, without much success.

She giggled, snapping me to attention.

"Uh... I... you... um... wow."

She laughed again. "I'll take that as a compliment, Darien." I said nothing in response, but smiled at her lovingly, uncertain if she understood the full meaning of my gaze.

"You two have fun. I want Serena home by 10 o'clock."

"But Mom! It's so early! And this is Spring Break; I don't even have school tomorrow!"

Mrs. Tsukino glared at her daughter, before relenting. "Fine... eleven then."

"Oh, thanks mom!" Serena threw her arms around her mother.

"So, uh... Ready to go?" I choked.

"Absolutely!"

On the way to the ball we hardly talked, which might have made me nervous if I hadn't still been recovering from my previous shock. When we arrived at the party, I was sure to be on my best behavior for her, starting by opening the door for her and holding out my hand for her to take. She accepted it, and then laced her arm through mine. I could feel her warmth pressed against my side and couldn't keep the smile from my face. We reached the double doors and I gave my invitation to a man standing at the entrance.

Once inside, my skeptical eye noted that the place looked very nice, very nice indeed. Serena, on the other hand was slightly more enthusiastic.

"Oh! Look at the chandelier! And the draperies! Darien, look! Do you see that statue in the corner! How beautiful! Oh wow! They have a fountain over there! That is so gorgeous! Look!"

I smiled and nodded and agreed to everything she said, until her chattering suddenly halted, almost causing me to stumble at her abupt change of character. I looked to where her eyes had stopped and rolled my eyes. Of course. The buffet table.

"Are you hungry?" 

She didn't bother to answer and was already dragging me through the crowd before the last syllable was out. I followed gladly, laughing all the way, and soon she was piling chocolate treats onto a plate. I joined in, with a bit more self-control. 

"Serena?"

"Oh, hi Amy!" I nodded at Serena's friend as my date—let's say that again for dwelling purposes: _my date_—sat her plate down and began to talk over all the wonderful and beautiful things that were there. Amy smiled and nodded in much the same way that I had.

"Mr. Chiba!" I turned to see a large man heading my way.

"Oh hello, Dr. Samson. How are you?"

"I'm doing just great! Glad you could make it! Where's your date? A handsome man like you didn't come here alone, did you? That wouldn't be fair to all the rest of the guys! All the single ladies would want to dance with you!"

I laughed awkwardly. "Actually, I do have a date. She is right over..." I turned to where Serena and Amy had been standing a moment ago, but they had disappeared. "Well, she was there a second ago."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find her, but come over here a minute, there are some people I would like you to meet."

I was led to a bunch of older people, some I recognized from around the hospital. Others I knew only by name, many head doctors and surgeons in their field. I kindly shook each of their hands and made small talk while always keeping my eyes open for a girl with golden meatballs. I told myself she would be easy to spot, since she was in white and practically everyone else was in black, but I still couldn't find her. Soon, a minute turned to five, and then ten, and before I knew it a half hour had gone by without me seeing Serena. Finally, I told the lady I was talking to that I had some business that needed to be taken care of, and escaped the dull conversations. After circling the ballroom twice, I found... no, not Serena... but Amy dancing with a boy with dark brown hair. I hated to interrupt, but I was feeling more anxious with every passing moment. What if she thought I'd left her or was avoiding her?

"Hey, Amy."

"Oh, hi Darien. Have you met Greg?" 

"Uh, no. It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you."

I continued, "Amy, have you seen Serena?"

"Last time I saw her was out on the balcony."

"Okay, I'll check there. Thanks." 

I walked out to the balcony, which was scattered with couples. Leaning on the railing was a blonde girl in a white dress and pigtails and I felt my blood pressure immediately drop.

Sighing gratefully, I walked over and put my arm around her waist.

"Hey you."

"Shhh."

I looked in the direction she was staring at. In a tree that stood only a few feet from the balcony was a bird's nest and from where we stood we could see two small bluebirds nestled together. Instinctively, I pulled Serena closer to me. She didn't seem to notice, or perhaps—I hoped—she was enjoying the moment too much to mind. I glanced at her, then something bright in the distance caught my eye: the sliver of a crescent moon hanging low in the sky, kissing the silver-kissed treetops.

"Look!" I whispered, and delighted in her gasp when she noticed it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" 

My lips quirked and I resisted the urge to lie a kiss against her temple, but could not resist the complement burning to spoken. "It isn't the only beautiful thing out here." Her eyes widened and she turned back to me, but before she could voice the question evident in her eyes, I asked, "Would you like to dance with me, Serena?"

The confusion faded into a frown and she backed away out of my arm's grasp. "No, not really." 

Instantly I felt a vice-like grip on my heart. "Wh-why?" 

She was silent, her eyes looking at the ground. "I don't think you should have brought me. I don't even know why you did. But now that we're here, you don't have to dance with me just to make me happy. I'm fine, Darien. You should go dance with someone else. Someone you like."

I stared at her for a second, then reached out my hand and tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes. They looked so sad. So rejected.

"Serena, I'm sorry I wasn't with you earlier. I just got roped into talking to those boring people and I... but that's no excuse. I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. Can you forgive me?"

She stared at me silently. I smiled again and laced my fingers through hers, then brought her hand up to my lips. Gently kissing the back of her hand, I smiled gently. I watched a blush creep into her cheeks and stomped on the near-overwhelming desire to cup my hands over them and draw her gorgeous round face to mine. "I'd really love to dance with you. Will you have me as a partner?"

She looked down, and when her head turned up again, she was smiling and nodding excitedly. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding and led her back into the ballroom and amidst the other couples, turned to face her, and drew her tenderly into my arms, exactly how I'd been dreaming about all afternoon. Her free arm wrapped itself behind my neck, and I allowed my hand to linger on her waist. I found myself lost in her glowing blue eyes, feeling as though we were the only two people in the room, until she shly cast her gaze over my shoulder, her pretty pink-painted lips pressed together in a nervous grin.

"You've changed, Darien," she whispered.

"How's that?"

"You're... nice."

I smiled, delighting in the comment that was so close and yet so far away from _I like you._

"I think... I think I like you like this, though." The joy bubbled up in me so quickly I almost laughed, but refrained when she looked up at me, sternness in her eyes. "So don't screw it up" 

Then I did laugh and she giggled along, not fighting me as I tightened my arm's grip around her delicate waist. With an almost-indistinguishable sigh, she rested her head against my chest and we turned slowly around the floor.

Two songs past and I'd almost forgotten where we were, when someone bumped into Serena, causing her to move into my embrace even farther.

"Oh, excuse me."

I didn't mind, and was about to keep dancing, when Serena stopped dead in her tracks.

"Josh?" 

The boy who had knocked into her turned and I recognized the boy from the arcade. In his arms was a tall blonde with hair down to her waist. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my dancing partner. The boy's eyes became wide.

"Oh... uh... Serena... I, uh, thought..."

Serena's eyes became furious. "You said you were going out of town! I thought you couldn't take me because... you... you...Ugh!"

Losing her temper, Serena slapped him hard across the face. All of the surrounding couples turned to stare, but Serena quickly ran off, pushing her way past the dancers. Josh's hand came up to touch his now red face. For a split second I pondered knocking him a good one on the chin, but soon chose my priorities and ran after Serena, shoving people carelessly out of my way. Once out the nearest door, I found myself in the back rose gardens. There were a few pairs of people holding each other and kissing, completely oblivious to me. Choosing which direction to take, and praying it was right, I began running down a brick pathway.

I soon came to a large, round water fountain, and a wave of relief rolled over me to see my angel sitting on the edge, her head buried in her hands. That wave of relief was almost instantly replaced with a great surge of hatred for this Josh character, who would surely pay for hurting her like this. After all, this was the second time he had made her cry! I let the anger sizzle off as I approached the shaking girl. Sitting down next to her, I placed my arm around her shoulders. She leaned in closer to me and buried her face into my shoulder. Wrapping my other arm around her as well, I gently stroked her back. Finally, her sobs subsided and she leaned away from me, but not completely out of my arms. I waited for her to say something. I was at a loss for words.

Soon, she gulped and harshly rubbed at the tears filling her eyes. "He... he said that... he was going to... to... his grandma's. And... that's why he couldn't... take... me..." I pulled her close again, and she willingly leaned against my shoulder. "I guess... I was a fool... Of course he would want to go with... with her. She's beautiful... and I... I'm just... Who would want to go with me anyways?" Tears again began streaking down her cheeks.

"Hey, Serena, don't talk like that. You are the most beautiful woman in that room. I'm sure any guy would want to be with you. That guy doesn't know what he's missing. You... you're sweet and kind and fun and caring and... and gorgeous."

She looked up at me, her huge blue eyes shimmering through the fresh tears. Her small face was flushed and her hair messed from rubbing against my jacket, and she was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Before I knew what was happening, I could feel myself moving closer, slowly eliminating the space between our lips. I wasn't sure, but I thought I could feel her moving as well, reaching for the kiss as her eyes began to close. 

Funny, but I didn't even feel nervous about the kiss I had dreamt about for weeks. I closed my eyes and sensed her warm breath against my lips. I lightly brushed against her, touching, but not really kissing, and pressed the palms of my hands into her back, aching to hold her closer, ever closer. It was the most delicious sensation, part excitement, but mostly just serenity, and the perfection of her scent, her taste, her.

"Serena?" 

We both snapped out of our trance and turned to see Amy running toward us. That's when the nervousness kicked in and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, and I'm pretty sure there was one on Serena's as well. I released Serena and stood, offering my hand. She took it and stood next to me.

"Yeah Ames?"

"Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you. I saw that scene with Josh. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Who needs that self-absorbed jerk anyway? Come on, let's go raid the buffet some more!"

She grabbed Amy's arm and headed off to the ballroom, leaving me completely dazed.

If Amy hadn't shown up... I know what would have happened. I would have kissed her, and she would have kissed me back. And then... I have no idea what would have happened then. Taking a deep breath, I headed back to the party. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once inside, I saw Serena and Amy at the buffet table, Serena giggling wildly and Amy shaking her head. Josh was sitting alone in a corner and the blonde he had been with was now dancing with someone else. I smiled. Deciding not to interrupt Serena and Amy's gossip fest, or whatever it was, I began walking around the room. A few girls came up to me and asked for a dance, but I politely brushed them off, knowing that there was only one girl in the room I wished to hold in my arms.

I found a group of doctors I was familiar with and joined the conversation, keeping an eye on Serena as much as possible. One time I looked around, and couldn't see her. Just as a feeling of worry draped itself over me, there was a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I could see Amy looking up at me.

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Darien, I think you should come here... quick!" I followed her to the opposite side of the room where I saw a group of guys huddled around something. Amy motioned for me to take a look, so I did, and there was Serena, flirting with every guy there.

"Serena?"

"Darien! So glad you could join us. We were just talking about _.hiccup._ oh, well, I forget what we were talking about. Must not be important!" She stood from the chair she was sitting on and almost immediately lost her balance, falling into the arms of a man nearby. "Well, hello there. You wanna dance?" she asked seductively.

"No, he doesn't." I broke in, taking her from his arms. "Alright, the show's over. Get out of here!"

"Oh, come on, Darien, we were only having some fun. Don't be such a _.hiccup._ party-pooper."

The crowd of guys agreed with her and began patting me on the back. "Yeah, let's have a little fun." 

I flashed them my "don't argue with me" look, and they soon backed away and scattered, grumbling to themselves. After they were gone, I sat Serena back down on the chair. Amy came up to stand behind me. "Serena, what did you drink?"

"Nothing. Only some of that... uh... uh..." she snapped her fingers and scrunched her brow in thought. "Uh... punch!" she lightly knocked me in the arm with a balled up fist and began a fit of giggles. "Punch, get it? Hee-hee-hee. Punch..."

"Punch? Serena! That 'punch' is full of alcohol! It's practically half vodka!"

"Vodka? What's _.hiccup._ vodka?" 

I sighed and shook my head sympathetically, biting down a chuckle. "Oh, Meatball Head... What am I going to do with you? I can't bring you home like this."

"I'd bring you to my house," spoke Amy, "and let you spend the night, except my mom doesn't let me have people over on weeknights, even though it is Spring Vacation."

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Amy, why don't you call her parents and say that she's going to stay at your house tonight, and then I'll bring her to my apartment and she can camp out there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Darien? Maybe she'd be better at home in her own bed." 

"Probably, except I'm afraid her dad would kill me for bringing her home drunk."

"I'm not drunk." 

"Not to mention they'd never let her go to one of these again!"

"I... suppose that's probably true." 

"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it. And I'm sure if she were in her right mind, she'd appreciate it too."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go make that call."

"Great." 

Amy went away while I tended to Serena, grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby table and forcing her to drink it until she refused to drink anymore. Soon, Amy returned, and Serena whined, "Aaaammyyyyy, he's trying to drroooooown me."

For the first time, Amy cracked a bit of a smile at her friend's predicament. "They want her home tomorrow by noon." 

"Thanks again, Amy." I took a look at the girl, whose eyelids were looking awfully droopy, and scooped her into my arms. Her head fell against my chest and her ponytails dangled down to the floor. She was so perfectly adorable.

We drove to my apartment without incident and I carried her upstairs. She'd fallen into a deep slumber during the carride and I loathed to wake her, and loathed even more to have to set her down. Having her in my arms felt strangely familiar, a if I'd carried her like that before. But, no, I knew that was silly. I would have remembered.

Once we reached the door to my apartment, she began to stir and groggily looked up into my eyes. A small, tired smile crept it's way across her features as she took both arms and wrapped them around my neck, then she lay her head down on my chest once more. I wasn't sure if she were sleeping or not, but the light breathing made it seem that she was awake... and enjoying me holding her? _Remember Darien... she's drunk. She doesn't know what she's doing._

Inside, I lay her down on my bed, preparing myself for a cozy night on the living room couch, but the hold she had on my neck didn't loosen, and I toppled onto the bed beside her. She opened her eyes, only a few inches from my face and smiled, loosening her hold just a little. 

"Darien," she said as she began twirling some fingers in my hair. "Did I ever tell you how handsome I think you are?"

My mouth fell open and I managed to stutter. "Well... I don't... those exact words never... um..." 

"Well, I do," she stated, very seriously, before tying her hands behind my neck and pulling my lips to hers.


	5. A Day at the Beach

Winning Love: Chapter Four  
Alicia Blade

Edited on the airplane and posted from the hotel... on my first ever business trip! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Enjoy!

Chapter Four  
A Day at the Beach

"Well, I do," Serena stated, very seriously, before tying her hands behind my neck and pulling my lips to hers.

I froze. Every synapses in my brain and nerve in my body was stunned, conquered by the feel of her lips against mine and her long fingers toying with my hair. Some voice in the back of my head tried to remind the rest of me that she was drunk and probably had no clue what she was doing... but even that lone voice didn't seem to mind too much. I allowed my eyes to close and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Through the onslaught of emotion coursing through me, I somehow detected the bitter taste of spiked punch on her breath, and it became the most delicious taste my mouth had ever encountered. My lips tingled with desire, my hands were shaking where they caressed her dress and the cool skin of her bare arms and all I wanted was to remain like that forever. To never let our lips separate. To grow old in her embrace. 

But slowly, through a foggy haze of fantastic perfection, my mind began to focus, and I knew I had to end it. I regretted knowing that I was using her, taking advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. Reluctantly, I pushed her away. She looked at me, her big blue eyes confused and dark and full of a secret dream that I thought must mimic my own. I smiled lightly and pushed her back onto the pillows, tucking a blanket beneath her chin. She watched me silently as I stood from the bed, teeterig on my feet for the shortest of moments--my knees felt awkwardly weak--and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get some sleep, my princess," I murmured and her confused expression melted away to a warm smile, immediately followed by a yawn.

I left the room and closed the door behind me, stumbling out to the living room and collapsing onto the green couch. For a while I strained to feel her in my arms again, and maybe even came close to succeeding, just as I had imagined her by my side time and time again. It was easier now to grasp, having finally had the sensation of holding her--kissing her--but nevertheless I soon let the dream go, inhaling a deep breath. Even the most wonderful of fantasies didn't come close to comparing.

I could only hope that I would someday have the chance again to hold her, without the inebriation. And that I could call her my princess without her half-sleeping state, a term that had slipped thoughtlessly from my lips, that I wondered if I should feel guilty for. After all, I already had a princess--the mysterious stranger in my dreams. Who was I to compare the two?

But the fact was that Serena was in my mind a hundred times a princess, and the girl in my dreams only an ethereal figment. Serena is the one my heart belongs to. Beautiful, loving, sweet Serena.

My princess. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"Please, Tuxedo Mask, bring me the crystal..." _

"Who are you?"

"Let me be free again. Let us be free again..."

"Please, let me see you, please..."

I woke up in a cold sweat, the hollow words still echoing, the damp feel of fog marking my skin with goose flesh.

Groaning, I got up and walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, realizing too late that I'd slept in my tux and immediatetely dreading a dry-cleaning bill. Checking the clock I noticed it was already after 9:00, which made me pause. I almost never slept in my 7:30, even on the weekends. The ball must have really worn me out last night.

Thinking of the ball erased the lingering effects of the dream, happy memories seeping into its place. Serena dancing in my arms, falling asleep against my chest, winding my hair around her fingers, kissing me...

My fingers absentmindedly traced my lips until the coffee pot began to burble. I languidly poured myself a cup and sipped it slowly, relishing in the warmth on my throat and the aromatic steam wafting against my nose. 

When it was gone, I waltzed into my bedroom to grab a change of clothes and discovered an angel asleep on my bed. Her blonde hair, still in ponytails, was strewn carelessly about her petite body. Her pale cheeks glowed in the morning sunlight that streamed through the curtains. Her long eyelashes brushed sootily against her porcelain skin. The blankets were thrown down to her knees, and her white dress was disheveled and twisted around her body like a second skin.

I stood and stared adoringly for a long time, my heart beat skipping every time she stirred. When I could no longer determine if my sanity had been completely destroyed or completely restored, I meandered to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and T-shirt, then made my way out the door, stealing one more glance at the sleeping angel.

I took a quick shower and dressed. Emerging, I heard a soft whimpering coming from my bedroom. Inside, I saw Serena tossing and turning, her brow drawn into a tight frown. I walked up to the bed to try and wake her, but as I came closer, she rolled toward me and muttered words that stopped me in my tracks.

"Tu... Tuxedo Ma... Tuxedo Mask, no... don't... don't..."

My breath caught and my feet froze beneath me.

"The crystal. Have the... crys... Tuxedo Mask... don't go..."

I stood blinking at her for a few seconds, unable to think. Had... Serena just asked me for the crystal? In a few moments, I realized she had quit tossing and turning, and once again lay still. Immediately, I ran into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. I had nearly finished my third when I heard a yawn from the doorway. Turning, I saw Serena stretching both arms above her head, her dress clinged to her stomach and thighs and her hair falling out of the buns on either side. I stared for a few minutes, until I realized she was returning my gaze, and blushing. How is it that whenever I think she couldn't be any more beautiful, she always manages to prove me wrong?

"Uh... you want some coffee?"

She sourly screwed her face and I laughed.

"How about some cocoa?"

Her eyes brightened. "Sure!"

I set about heating up a cup of milk and digging through my cabinet for the cocoa powder when she suddenly grabbed her arm and I turned to see her holding her head and swaying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, panicked and reached to steady her.

"I just got a major headache all the sudden..."

Sighing, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Next time maybe you'll think twice before drinking so much spiked punch." She glared at me. "So... did you sleep well?"

She looked at the floor for a moment, "Yeah, I guess so."

"It can be hard sleeping in a strange bed." She nodded. "Um... I think you were having a bad dream a little while ago..." I ventured as nonchalantly as possible. "You kept saying something about... Tuxedo Mask? And, um, crystals?"

She stared at me shocked for a second, until the microwave beeped and I was forced to turn away to finish up the cocoa. By the time I handed her the warm mug her nervous expression had disappeared.

"Oh, well, Tuxedo Mask is this way cool guy who saves the Sailor Scouts sometimes. You know, like Sailor Moon and all them. Uh, at least, that's what they say. I don't know, I've never met him in person. Who knows if he even exists? But you've probably heard about him, right?"

"Yeah... I've heard about him," I replied, swilling the last drops of coffee around the bottom of my cup. "And what about crystals?" 

"Crystals? Well... um... oh, who knows what dreams are about anyway? I mean, I'm sure it's nothing. I don't know about any crystals. Do you?"

"Oh, uh, no... I just... don't want you to be having nightmares, that's all." We both laughed uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"Oh! Mom is going to kill me! I slept in this dress! She's most likely worried sick too! Great! Why am I here, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Your mom thinks you spent the night at Amy's. And you're here because you were drunk, and I don't think you're Dad would appreciate me bringing you home like that. And if you want we can run to the dry cleaner to have your dressed cleaned and pressed. I need to go there for my tux too."

"Oh, sure, that sounds like a good idea." She squinted her eyes in pain. "Now I know what a hangover is like. I think that could be my last drunken adventure."

"I think that would be very wise. Here, come sit down." I led her to the couch and took the hot cocoa away, setting it down on the end table. "Now, just relax for a bit. Don't try to think about it." I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and rinsed it in cold water, then returned to the couch. Forcing her to lie down, I brushed some hair away from her face and began to run the towel over her forehead. 

She gasped. "It's cold!"

I smiled but didn't stop, nor did she ask me to. Her eyes were wide as they stared up at me, a smile dancing on the corners of her lips and I briefly considered leaning down and...

All but jumping to my feet I returned to the kitchen, throwing the towel in the sink and ignoring the burning in my cheeks. Over the counter, I saw her now sitting up, a blush covering her face as well, and I wondered if her thoughts could possibly have been on the same page as mine. Then I couldn't help but wonder if she remembered our shared kiss from the night before. I immediately knew that I didn't have the guts to ask. 

"Um... do you feel any better?" I asked instead, flustered.

"Yeah, yeah thanks."

I sighed. "Um... why don't you finish up your cocoa, and you should drink a big glass of water too, to rehydrate. Then we should probably take our things to the cleaners before they get too busy."

"Yeah, I... I guess. But... what am I going to wear?"

The very rationality of the question surprised me, and that I hadn't even considered it. I tried not to let that show. "Well, I'm sure we can find something that fits. Come on." I ushered her into my room and began sifting through my closet, eventually grabbing a pair of jeans that were almost too small for me and a sweater. I left the room and closed the door, allowing her privacy. After a few minutes of waiting patiently in the hall, I heard a pitch of laughter from inside. "Uh, Serena?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in." I opened the door to see her standing in the center of the room. The sweater was dangling past her wrists and the pant legs were dragging nearly a foot on the floor. I tried to choke back a laugh, without much success, but she was giggling too. Twirling clumsily, nearly tripping on the pants, she looked up at me, still smiling. 

"Fashionable, isn't it?" She began walking toward me, but her luck had worn out and she tripped on the jeans with a screech and flailing sleeves. I dashed forward and caught her beneath the arms, gently hauling her back to her feet. She peered up at me though her eyelashes and the room faded away around us. "I think... they're just a little too big."

I smiled down at her, unconsciously tightening my grip around her petite form. "Just a tad."

Swooping down, I lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed, setting her down with her feet dangling over the edge. I knelt in front of her and begin to roll up the legs. She laughed and pointed haughtily at the floor. "Kneel, servant!"

I couldn't help but join in the laughter, shaking my head. "Your wish is my command, your majesty. All hail, Princess Meatball Head!"

"Hey! Don't call me that." She pouted, crossing her arms and almost tying the extra-long sleeves up in knots. I couldn't keep the silly grin from my face, delighted in her sheer adorability.

"I am sorry, your highness. Can you forgive me?" I lifted the heel of her foot, placing a butterfly kiss on the top, and her pout faded away to wide eyes and parted lips.

"Stop that," she whispered, taking her foot out of my grasp and putting it back down to the carpet.

"Why?" I lifted the other foot, kissing it just as lightly.

"Because... it tickles." 

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why aren't you laughing? Are you sure it tickles?" I kissed the foot again as a charming blush bloomed on the apples of her cheeks.

"Yes I'm sure. It tickles. So stop... please?"

"Please? Don't tell me the queen is saying please to her servant!" I kissed the other foot again and she suddenly yelped and jerked it away. "Darien! Stop! I'm very ticklish!"

I faked a surprised look. "You are? Really?"

"Yes, I am. So stop."

I cocked my head to the side. "I don't believe you. I think we'll have to test this claim." Lunging forward, I began tickling her stomach. Serena squealed and wrapped her arms around her, falling back on the bed amidst turbulent laughter.

"Darien!"

I climbed up beside her, never taking my fingers away from her stomach. She tried to roll away, but I put one arm on the other side t trap her. Her mouth was in a hopeless smile and her eyes were squeezed shut, tear beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Darien, _Stop! No more!_" 

And so I stopped. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before warily loooking up at me in a momentary truce. Taking one arm away from her stomach, she playfully smacked me in the chest.

"You are so mean!"

I simply smiled down at her as she slid beneath my arm and sat up. As if nothing had happened, I reached for the arm closest to me and rolled up the sleeve, then get to work on the other side.

"There, all done."

She hopped up off the bed and started walking to the doorway, but I just as quickly stood and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "What? No thank you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, see if I ever serve your majesty again."

She huffed her shoulders and left the room, but in the mirror I caught the hint of a flushed smile. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out with her hair redone.

"Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing her dress and my tuxedo.

"Yep." 

"Do you want to take the car, or walk? Or... how about the motorcycle?"

She looked at me in surprise. "You ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"I've never rode on one..." she whispered in awe.

"The bike it is then." I fished out a pair of helmets, handing her one, and grabbed my wallet and keys, and we were on our way. In the parking garage on the lower level of my apartment building, I led her to the bike, relishing her expression.

"Do you like it?" 

"It is wicked cool!"

I helped her onto the seat, letting her keep the clothes on her lap, then sat down in front of her.

"You'll have to hold on around my waist." 

She hesitated briefly, and then did as I asked, her hands barely touching the cloth of my shirt. Turning the key, I felt the engine rumble beneath me, and her coy embrace quickly escalated into a vice-like grip as she clasped her arms around my waist.

"I'd like to be able to breathe," I joked and she barely loosened her hold as I backed out of the parking space, but as soon as we were cruising through the lot she grabbed on even tighter than before. Which was fine, because breathing is relatively overrated.

I took the long way to the cleaners--I'm sure you can imagine why--and once we arrived helped Serena off the bike. She was smiling brightly. Her eyes were wide from excitement and her hands trembling when I took the clothes from them.

"How was the ride?" 

"F...fun!" She exclaimed, still shaking.

I draped an arm over her shoulders to calm her. She didn't back away, much to my relief.

The bell on the door rang as we entered the small room that smelled like bleach and fabric softener. Serena was still underneath my arm, though she wasn't shaking anymore. After awhile, the thought of her being there, so close, left my awareness almost entirely. It felt so normal and ordinary. Like we always were and always will be together and in each others' arms. I gave the clothing to a lady behind the counter, and was given a receipt and told to pick them up in an hour and a half.

"What now?" Serena asked once we were back in the parking lot.

"How about we go get brunch? I haven't had anything to eat except some coffee, and I don't think that counts."

"Oooohhh, can we go to that one new place... uh, Pikestreet Café I think."

"Sure. I've heard some great stuff about their desserts." She licked her lips in agreement.

And so I found myself taking the beautiful Meatball Head out to brunch, and stayed happily tucked beneath my arm until we were escorted to a table and sat down.

"How's your headache?"

"All better. I think the motorcycle helped it a little." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed when she said that, an impish grin on her lips, and I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

The waitress came and I ordered a cream-filled donut and coffee. Serena had three chocolate covered donuts and an extra large hot cocoa. 

"So, do you have any idea why your parents want you home at noon?"

"Ummm, let me think... I'm sure there was something we were doing today... Oh yeah! We're going to the beach! Me and a whole bunch of friends and stuff."

"Like who?"

"Well, let's see," she began counting off on her fingers. "There's me of course, and Mom and Dad, Sammy, Amy, Lita, possibly that guy Lita's always talking about... uh, Kirk or Ben or something, Raye, and I think Chad is tagging along with her, and I think that's it."

"Sounds like a good turn out."

"Yeah... hey, you should come!" 

"What? Me? Meatball Head, are you actually inviting me to do something with you?"

"Just say yes and let it go," she grumbled with evident embarrassment.

I chuckled. "Well, if you insist, I'd love to go."

"Great. You can get a ride down with my family if you'd like. My dad won't go ballistic as long as he knows you're just a friend, and Mom sure seemed to take a liking to you last night. It'll be so much fun!" 

"Alright. After I drop you off, I'll wait a bit, then come over. I don't want them thinking you were at my house and not Amy's last night."

We agreed on the plan just as the food arrived and Serena's attention was properly diverted after that. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After we'd picked up our stuff from the cleaners we headed back to my apartment. Serena changed into her dress and seeing her emerge from my bathroom once again left me speechless. I drove her home (in the car) and dropped her off a block away so her parents wouldn't see her coming home with me, almost feeling guilty about asking to lie about where she'd been, but not enough to risk my neck for it. Besides, she didn't seem to have any problem with it.

"Are you sure you want to be walking around like that? I bet at least five guys try to pick you up before you even get home," I asked, more serious than kidding.

"I'll be fine, Darien. Thanks... for everything."

"No problem. I'll see you in about half an hour, then."

"See you then!"

"Bye." I watched her until she reached her doorway, then ran home and packed my swim trunks, a T-shirt, and some sunblock, and then headed back to her house, feeling the whole time as if I was walking on a sunbeam. 

Serena's mom answered the door again when I arrived.

"Oh hi, Darien! Serena told us that you would be coming along. I am so glad she invited you. Do you like the beach?"

_Not particularly, but I really like your daughter._

"Oh yeah! I love the beach."

"Wonderful!" She ushered me inside, urging me to take a seat on the couch. "We'll be there probably until sundown tonight so I hope you don't have anything to do tomorrow morning, since we won't be back until around ten."

"Is it really that far a drive?"

"Oh yes. We're going all the way down to White Sands. Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't."

"BANG! You're dead." I turned my head to see the end of a plastic handgun pointed right between my eyes. After my initial surprise, I got the hint and grabbed my chest, falling off the couch and writhing.

"Aaahh! You got me!"

"Ha-ha. Hey you're not so bad at this game. Serena just yells at me and tells me to leave her alone."

I laughed and got back up on the couch, with a young boy of about eleven or twelve and sandy brown hair claiming the cushion next to me. Mrs. Tsukino left into the next room, saying something about packed lunches and juice boxes.

"Yeah. I can't see Meatball Head going for a cops and robbers type game." 

He began laughing hysterically. "Meatball Head! Hadn't thought of that one!"

"Oh no! Not you too! Darien, see what you've done! I'll never get away from that stupid name if you keep telling every one I ever come in contact with! Now Sammy's going to be relentless!"

"Sorry Meatba..." My thoughts were cut short as I turned to the direction of her voice, my jaw still hanging open.

She stood at the foot of the staircase, wearing a pair of leather sandals with straps that crossed back and forth to the top of her ankles and a white spaghetti strapped dress which came to about mid-thigh. Through the sheer material one could barely make out a dark blue bikini. Each of her hair buns were wrapped with a string of flowers.

"What were you going to say, Darien?" she asked, taking note of what must have been a very foolish expression on my face as I gazed at her.

"Huh? Oh, I, uh..."

"That's what I thought." She giggled and walked past the couch and into the room her mom had disappeared into earlier, a distinct sashay in her steps that I'd never noticed her use before but that left my throat dry.

"Mom! Dad! Let's go!"

"Coming, dear." Her mom once again entered the room, carrying a picnic basket. A tall man with brown hair followed. When he saw me, I noticed him analyzing my appearance with a critical look.

"I call gunshot!" screamed Sammy.

"No, we'll let Darien have the front. He's our guest."

"Oh, uh, no that's fine. I'll sit in back. Doesn't bother me."

"Yay! See? So I can have front!"

"No," said the man, "your mother will sit up front with me and you'll sit in back with your sister and, uh... Mr. Chiba."

Mr. Chiba? I glanced at Serena but she was busy trying to take Sammy's plastic gun away and didn't catch my lopsided smile. I was surprised to realized she paid attention to me at all... I didn't remember telling her my last name.

"Please, sir, just call me Darien." 

"Alright. You, of course, will call me Mr. Tsukino." 

I gulped at the disapproving sound in his voice. "Uh... of course, sir." I helped carry a couple of bags filled with towels and snacks out to the car. Mr. Tsukino began shooting questions at me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"What college do you go to? You do go to school, don't you?"

"Yes, I go to St. Joseph's Medical School."

"Oh, you are studying to be a doctor?"

"Neurosurgeon."

"Well, that's a good living, I guess..."

We all climbed into the car, me crammed into the middle of the backseat.

"So now," Kenny continued, "what exactly is your relationship to my daughter?"

"DAD!" screamed Serena, a blush noticeable on her cheeks.

I held back a laugh. "We're good friends." Smiling at Serena, I saw her look up at me, a ton of different emotions flashing by her face. First relief, then shame, joy, realization, and... disappointment?

Unable to respond, I turned away and began chatting with Sammy about his favorite scenes in Star Wars. After awhile, we began playing word games, travel BINGO, and Truth or Dare--without the Dare.

"Okay, Sammy," I asked, "who's your favorite super hero?" 

"Hmmm... Wolverine from X-Men! Definitely!" He began to mimic Wolverine's fighting moves, making slashing and ripping sounds as he 'sliced' the chairs in front of us.

"No way!" countered Serena. "Tuxedo Mask is way cooler!" 

I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, Serena, what is it that makes Tuxedo Mask 'way cooler'?"

She blushed for a second, then her eyes lit up. "Well, first, he has those roses, which are so romantic! And the top hat and mask make him totally mysterious! And then there's the cape... oh! And his poetic speeches! And he's so heroic and dashing and handsome and..." she sighed as she retreated into her own fantasyland.

So! Serena has a crush on my alterego! Strangely enough, I felt the slightest tinge of jealousy. Could I be competing... with myself? What if she found out who I was? She would most likely jump at the chance to date me, sure. But... only because of Tux. Not because of who I am. So as tempting as the thought is, I know I can't tell her the truth. Not until I know her heart is for me, Darien Chiba. And then, of course, I'll tell her everything. She deserves to know, after all.

"Darien? Darien!" I look up to see Sammy waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"It's about time!" said Serena. "I thought we were playing a game here and all the sudden you skip off to dreamland!"

"You're one to talk!" snapped Sammy. "Ms. Tuxedo Mask's fan club president!"

I held out both hands to separate the arguing siblings. "Alright! Break it up! C'mon, let's get back to the game. It's my turn to answer a question."

"Okay!" said Serena. She tilted her head and scrunched her brow in thought. "Let's see... ooh! Got it! Answer this Mr. Surgeon-in-Training-at-St.-Joseph's-Medical-School! Describe your dream girl!"

"That's not a question Meatball Head." I stated matter-of-factly. Okay, so I just really don't want to answer the question. I mean, I can't say she's a princess who always asks me to bring her crystals, and a 14-year-old with blue eyes and blonde meatballs doesn't work out too well, either.

"You know what I mean, Darien! Do you have to be so critical?"

I laughed. "Why do you want to know?"

"That doesn't matter. Just answer the question. OR STATEMENT! Whatever!" 

"Alright, but I'm convinced you have ulterior motives." Her eyes widened but she tried to hide it with a glare. Nevertheless, she strangely didn't deny the accusation. "Let's see... the girl of my dreams would be funny and kind and loving and everyone who meets her loves her... but, she loves me." I clamped my mouth shut, feeling awkward at the confession.

"Darien... that's so... pretty."

I smiled into a comfortable silence, then Mr. Tsukino announced we were at the beach.

Serena and Sammy both cheered as the car came to a stop, before jumping out and running down the sand. I sighed and helped carry the bags again. After setting up my own towel, I went searching for Serena. She was surrounded by a large group of people. When I came close, I recognized Raye, wearing a red string bikini. The bottom half was covered by a black wrap-around skirt with large red roses printed on it. She looked beautiful, but I still couldn't keep my eyes off of Serena in that gauzy dress.

"Darien!" Raye screamed as she noticed me. Before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

I managed to choke out, "Uh... hi, Raye. Think you could lay off the death grip a little?"

She giggled and backed away, blushing. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"Have you met everyone?"

I looked around and noticed a few unfamiliar faces. "No, not everyone."

She began to go down the list, pointing to each one in turn. "You know Serena, Amy, and Lita, and this is Chad and Ken."

"KEN!" screamed Serena, startling everyone. "I knew I was close!"

I smiled along with her while everyone else just stared, confused--especially poor Ken.

"Hey, why don't we go swimming?" offered Raye.

"Actually," spoke Amy in her usual soft tone, "I was planning on doing some reading in the sun. It is so relaxing on the beach, I'm sure I'll be able to get in some great studying."

We all groaned. "Lita and I were going to go surfing later on, you guys want to come?" asked Ken. 

"Don't know how," Serena and I spoke in unison. 

"Oh, it's a cinch. I'll teach you, okay Darien?" asked Raye, threading her arm through mine.

"Actually, I think I'll just watch."

"Oh, that's no fun!" said Serena. "How about we all go swimming for now, and then you guys can go boarding later, okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Lita cheerfully. "Amy, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Of course she wants to come!" answered Serena, and Amy didn't disagree.

I looked over to the one person who hadn't yet said a word. Chad was staring mournfully at Raye's arm, still clutching mine. I hadn't bothered to move, knowing that it would just find its way there again, but the look in his eyes prompted me to jerk away.

"Let's get going then!" I tossed off my T-shirt and threw it in a heap along with my sandals in the sand. When I turned around, I saw four gorgeous ladies not far away. Raye had removed the wrap to reveal a pair of long legs beneath the bright red bikini.Lita had discarded a Hawaiian-print skirt and pale green tank top she had on earlier to show a dark green, strapless one-piece with gold trimming along the top. Amy wore a high cut one-piece with a light blue bodice and navy bottom half. But the most astonishing was Serena. The light dress was gone, displaying the blue bikini. I could clearly see now that it was strapless and had a pattern of very small yellow roses. Her long legs and small stomach and waist would have left any boy drooling in spite of himself--including me.

"Ready to go?" asked Ken. I briefly noticed Raye's eyes look me over, and then... did Serena's too?

"Yeah!" screamed Serena excitedly. "Let's go! Let's go!" She ran off to the waves breaking on the beach, the rest of us trailing behind her. I watched as she fearlessly plunged a toe into the waves, and then jumped back shrieking, "COLD!" The others ran in without nearly so much whining.

"What's wrong, Meatball Head?"

She looked at me, ignoring the name. "It's freezing!" I laughed.

"Oh, come on! It's not that cold! Here, I'll prove it to you!" In the blink of an eye, I scooped her into my arms and ran out into the water with her shreking in my ear the whole time. I pranced through the water, letting it splash up on my victim. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, fingernails digging into my back, but it didn't hurt. I don't think I could even feel pain with her so close to me.

"See Serena. It's not cold." I lowered her foot to the water. The instant it touched, she scrambled around in my arms until her legs were wrapped around my waist and her head resting against my chest. 

"Don't you dare put me down! Don't you dare!" 

"Honestly, Meatball Head, I don't think I could put you down if I wanted to!"

Suddenly, she realized the position we were in and looked up at me and blushed, but her hold only tightened. Grinning, I happened to look past her and saw Raye standing not too far away with a sad look on her face. I turned away. After waiting a few seconds just to feel Serena's warmth in my arms, I walked back to the shore. She happily clambered off of me. Once she was on her own two feet, she stood right in front of me and pointed her finger in my face.

"If you ever, EVER do that to me again I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to hold back a smile. Her face was so set in determination and she was so absolutely adorable! Finally, a quirky grin fell on the corners of my mouth.

"I'll... I'll... do something really bad!"

Losing self control, I broke into a fit of laughter. Soon, Serena did so herself, her finger still aimed at my face. Before she had stopped laughing, I took a hold of her hand and placed my free arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad we have an agreement," I stated, smiles still lingering on both our faces.

"Darien?" We turned to see Raye not far from us, her eyes noticeably filling with tears.

"Raye, are you alright?" Serena asked with concern, her smile having faded as she almost immediately moved out of my grasp.

"Yeah, Meatball Head, I'm fine. Just need to talk to Darien, that's all." Serena glanced back at me.

"Uh... sure. I guess I'll go see what Amy's up to." She left, leaving Raye and I alone together. I gulped.

"You wanted to talk about something Raye?" She silently walked past me and I followed. She didn't say a word until we were pretty far up the beach, to where dried shells and driftwood had gathered.

"Darien, I..." She turned to face me. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."I blinked. I blinked again. Nope, she was still there, that sad expression still on her face. "I... uh... think you're... right..." Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh darn! I'm losing the girlfriend I never knew I had? I am so heartbroken. Boo-hoo.'

She sighed. "Yeah... I am right. So, we're friends then?"

"Uh... of course. Friends."

"Great." She forced a smile. "Oh, and I uh... don't care if you go for a friend or anything. I think you and Serena... would make a cute couple. So... good luck." I gawked at her as she walked off toward the others, before collapsing onto the sand.

Was Raye psychic or something? Come to think of it, I had heard such a rumor once. So did she really believe that Serena and I would make a cute couple? Did she know how much I like the girl? Or... has Serena said something about liking me? Now don't jump to conclusions, Darien. She probably just noted you flirting with each other and assumed...

I mean, I _had_ been flirting with Serena. Or trying to, at least.

And... she'd been flirting with me too, right?

I sighed and stood up. Looking over the waves, I realized how perfect everything was actually turning out. Sure, there have been a few surprises along the way, but when it came right down to it, I couldn't imagine a more perfect day spent with a more perfect girl... and her friends and family.

As for Raye, she's a pretty girl, not to mention smart and interesting, and I know she'll find someone else. I'm not sure what hints I had given her that there was more between us than just friendship, but girls always have funny ways of looking at things and it's all in the past now. And I even somehow managed to garner Raye's consent to ask Serena out... not that I really _needed_ her consent, but it was an added bonus.

With a smile, I rejoined the others. Amy was camped out on a large towel reading a book. Serena's family was farther down the shore, her parents talking while Sammy built a sand castle. Chad and Ken looked to be discussing surfboards and Raye was talking to Serena and Lita, who looked as though they were comforting her. As I come closer, Serena looked up at me, an unreadable look on her face. Her lips were pursed together and her brows knitted, but then her eyes seemed to brighten and there was a question in them... though I don't know what it was.

"Dudes!" said Chad, the first thing I had heard him say since we arrived. "Let's hit the waves!"

"Yeah!" chimed in Lita and Ken.

"Come on, Raye!" exclaimed Lita. 

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

"Darien and I'll watch," said Serena.

Within a few minutes, Chad, Raye, Lita, and Ken were running out toward the breakers. Serena came and stood next to me and we sat down together on the sand.

"Amy! Are you going to watch?" she called back to her friend who was about forty feet behind us. Amy glanced up, but then shook her head and returned to her book.

"How can that girl read so much?" I asked, attempting to lighten the mood, assuming thatRaye had told her what had happened and completely clueless as to her reaction to it all. Had she thought that Raye and I were dating too?

"Dunno." Was the only answer I got, followed by a silence, more uncomfortable than those we'd been sharing lately. The people in the water now had waves up to their waist and were getting on their boards on their stomachs. "So... uh... Raye... broke up with you?" Serena asked uncertainly.

"I guess so."

The silence stretched out again, but we could hear laughter from the ocean and the soothing candence of the waves that would have been so romantic and peaceful if my stomach hadn't been churning.

"Are... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is she?"

"I think she will be. Must have had a good reason to break up with you though. I mean... I think she really liked you."

I frowned. "I think... maybe she just realized that we aren't meant for each other."

"Maybe..." She dug her toes into the wet sand. "Did you really like her?" 

"I... always thought of her as more a friend." 

The surfers were just reaching some larger waves. Lita and Ken were in front and in unison climbed onto their feet, gliding above the water toward the shore. They reached knee deep and I could hear Lita laughing uncontrollably.

Back on the sea, Raye and Chad were just standing on their boards. They had caught a wave and Chad was beginning to career back to shore ... when Raye's board tipped and she was thrown into the dark water.

"RAYE!" Serena screamed jumping to her feet.

Chad, having seen her fall from the corner of his eye, jumped off his board, disappearing from sight as the lone board made its way down the wave. For a few moments neither one of them could be seen. We all ran to the edge of the beach, foam curling around our bare toes, searching for any sign of the two surfers. Finally there was an almost indistinguishablemovement and out of the water emerged a mop of brown hair, quickly followed by Raye's. Serena collapsed to her knees beside me, unable to hold back her relieved sob. Chad supported the inert body beneath her shoulders until the water was shallow enough to pick her up and carry her.

Raye's body hung limp in Chad's arms. Her raven black hair dangling loose and dripping. I could see tears streaming down Chad's cheeks. When he came to where the sand was dry, he laid her down, the rest of us forming a circle around them. My breath caught when Raye didn't immediately open her eyes. Chad fell to his knees beside her, quickly followed by Amy and I. Amy, being the first to recover from her shock, reached forward to check a pulse, but Chad was a step ahead. Tilting Raye's head back, Chad placed his mouth tightly over hers. Releasing her, he pressed his palms down on her chest.

"Be careful with her..." Amy whispered, but her warning was unncessary as he began to repeat the process.

We watched in scared silence. My medical training was just starting to kick in when I realized Chad was doing everything I would be doing. All we could do was hope. Lita and Serena were both crying fiercely, leaning on each other and holding one of Raye's cold hands.

"Come on, Raye," Chad called through his tears as he applied pressure to her sternum once more.

Then Raye's head flew to the side and Chad almost fell over with surprise as she choked up the salt water which had been harbored in her lungs. We all watchd with bated breath as she coughed and spit and gasped, before her breathing slowly adapted a regular rhythm. Chad grabbed her shoulders and stared at her hard for a second, and her violet eyes desperately tried to hold the gaze, before he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her wet hair. All onlookers breathed deep sighs of relief and soon Raye was being passed from one hug to the next until everyone had had their fill. Even I briefly wrapped my arms around the girl and was surprised to feel dampness in my eyes. It had been so long since I'd cried. Raye patted my arm and smiled at me assuringly, then pushed me away and fell back into Chad's open arms again.

"Chad, did you save me?" she asked bewilderedly, though with the slightest hint of teasing disbelief in her voice.

"Of course I saved you. I can't imagine this world without you, Raye. I need someone to boss me around at the temple." They both laughed in relief. In fact, we all did.

"Thank you, Chad. Thank you." 

"C'mon, girl," said Lita, "you need to relax a bit. Let's get you up to the towels, okay?"

Chad helped her up, supporting her all the way up the shore. Lita watched her go, before flopping onto the sand ad burying her head in her knees and crying. Ken sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

Amy returned to her towel and opened her book, but I doubted that she was reading at all. Soon, she closed the book and laid down, allowing silent tears to roll unchecked down her cheeks.

I looked at Serena. She was staring hatefully at the ocean. Her teeth were clenched and her fists shook, but no tears had escaped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

I didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was comfort her. Let her know I was there for her. "Let's go for a walk, okay? I think we both need to get our minds off of this." She nodded.

I slid my arm around her waist and we began walking down the shore. It was approaching evening and we didn't talk for a long while, until I could no longer bare the silence.

"She's okay. Chad rescued her. You know that, right? She's going to be fine." 

Serena stared at the sand. "I know... but... I somehow feel like it was my fault..."

"Serena, how could it possibly be your fault?"

She looked hesitant. "Darien... Raye liked you... a lot. And... I think she broke up with you because... she thought that you and I were..."

"Serena," I cut her off, "Raye loves you! She is a great girl and inside she knows there was nothing between us. She dumped me because things weren't working out. Raye and I weren't meant for each other, and she knows that." Serena still looked doubtful.

"It was an accident Serena. The board slipped or something. When Raye has her mind set on something, nothing can distract her... including us. Besides... I know Raye would have had no problem if something was suddenly to spring up between... us... or... something." I trailed off and looked away, but couldn't avoid Serena's suspicious gaze.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she sort of told me that... uh... we'd make a cute couple." 

Could I possibly be blushing _again?_ But Serena soon started giggling and it was music to my ears.

"Great! I try to set her up with Chad, and this is what I get! Since when does she think she can play Cupid with me?"

"Wait... why were you trying to set her up with Chad?"

"Huh? Oh... I... uh... because..."

"Serena?" 

"Well, I just didn't think... you two were made for each other..." I smiled down at her, daring to hope that maybe she had been just a tad jealous. It wasn't too farfetched... was it? 

"Well... I can't say I disagree. Besides, Chad and Raye look like they'll be really good for each other, and he certainly likes her."

Just then, I looked across the waves to see the sunset beginning to grace the sky with reds and oranges and purples. "Look!" Serena turned to where I pointed.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" I turned to see a small cliff behind us with a series of rocks that looked like a promising ladder.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the ledge. We sat down, our legs dangling over the edge, and watched the yellow sun kissing the waves and sinking into slumber. Serena leaned against me and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

We sat in silence until long after the sun had disappeared and the rosy dusk had turned to a deep violet and a crisp wind made Serena shiver against me. I looked down to see her staring up at me, a look of pure amazement, but then she blushed and looked back over the waves. Then I noticed two familiar figures toward Us.

"Hey you two!" called Lita.

"We thought you might have gotten lost," added Raye.

"Raye!" exclaimed Serena, clambering down the small cliff. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Meatball Head, I'm fine."

"Actually, she's great! Tell them, Raye!"

Raye blushed--the first time I had ever seen her do that. I leaped from the ledge to join the group and we started walking back toward the cars. "Well..." started Raye, "Chad, sort of, kind of..."

"He asked her out!" finished Lita.

"I can tell them myself, thank you!" yelled Raye, but her eyes were cheery all the same. 

"Oh! That is so great! I always knew you would make a cute couple!" said Serena, overjoyed at her friend's news. 

"Hey! Blood circulation would be nice!"

"Oh, sorry," Serena said and let her go, not looking sorry in the least.

"Speaking of cute couples," said Lita, "what were you two doing out here all this time?"

"Yeah," joined Raye, "where does your relationship stand?"

Serena and I both looked at the sand.

"I... uh... what... relationship?" she stuttered.

"We... we're just... friends..." I added.

Lita and Raye exchanged knowing glances and let it drop. Serena, on the other hand, wasn't about to let them have the last word. "And what about Ken, Lita? You two sure seem pretty close."

"Hey, we're just friends. We've been friends since second grade. So lay off!"

Serena giggled. "Sure Lita. Whatever you say."


	6. Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue

Winning Love - Chapter Five  
Alicia Blade

Welcome to the final chapter of Winning Love. I hope you've enjoyed! Keep reading after the fic to hear about what's coming up next!

Oh, and... I'M GOING TO ANIME EXPO IN TWO DAYS!

Okay.

Breathe.

Post story.

Winning Love  
Chapter Five: Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue

"Let's go this way!"

"No! This way is prettier!"

"But this path goes to the lake!"

"Well I wan to go look at the Japanese Gardens!"

"I thought we were going to have a picnic by the cherry trees!"

"Yeah! Food! Let's do that!"

I laughed. It was amazing how these girls could be best friends and still argue so much!

Since the other day at the beach I had been somewhat accepted into Serena's group of friends, and was thrilled when Serena had issued an invitation to join them at the park for an afternoon picnic. The best part was that she had positively glowed when I accepted with the most heart-quickening smile I think I'd ever seen on her--and that was saying something. And so the next day I found myself at the park for a relaxing afternoon stroll.

Yes, listen to the sarcasm. This was about as relaxing as bunjee jumping, but worse since it involved four hyperactive, argumentative, gossipy girls.

And yet I felt strangely content. It didn't hurt that some of the guys, Chad, Ken, and Greg, were suffering the same fate. I had learned a lot about them already. Chad had been living at Raye's grandpa's temple since he was found sleeping on their outdoor steps one evening and Mr. Hino decided to take him in and let him earn his keep working there. He used to want to be a rock musician, but since he met Raye had been seriously contemplating staying with her and helping run the temple when they grew up. He hadn't yet clued Raye into this marvelous idea of his, but hoped she would be excited about it when he did. He was even trying to get rolled into a religious course at Tokyo University, which I thought spoke worlds for his dedication.

Ken was your typical, friendly, shy type of guy. Him and Lita had been friends since they were kids, and he was in his last year of high school and was waiting for his acceptance letter from a big art college downtown.

Greg, I instantly remembered upon being introduced to him again, was one of the rainbow crystal carriers that the Sailor Scouts had saved only a few days ago. I hadn't recognized him at the ball because I'd been too preoccupied with a staggering, drunken Serena, but now I remembered clearly. I hadn't stayed around long enough after the battle to pick up any info on him, but I remembered him saying something to Sailor Mercury about being psychic. Other than that, he was obviously very smart, even a possible match for Amy's intelligence, and was also very shy, and very crazy about Amy. No, he hadn't told me that, but the way he turned into somewhat of a bumbling idiot every time she talked to him gave it away aftr awhile.

We had come to a fork in the dirt pathway of the park. After a lot of arguing, fighting, and scrutinizing, we decided to split into groups and everyone could go where they wanted. And so, Raye and Chad headed off to the Japanese gardens, Amy and Greg went off to the lake, and Lita and Ken disappeared off toward the cherry trees.

I looked at Serena, who despite not getting to join Lita and Ken and devour some great picnic food, seemed to be very pleased with the result of their arguing. She looked at me with fluttering lashes and a wide smile. "Do you want to go to the rose garden?"

And oh, how very badly I did.

**The Japanese Garden**

Raye and Chad walked hand in hand over the brick pathway. Raye wasn't sure how long their fingers had been intertwined, or even who had reached for whose, but she couldn't bring herself to separate from him. The contact gave her flurries in her stomach and she couldn't stop blushing--which she _hated_--but thankfully Chad had his eyes glued to the pavement and didn't seem to notice. Besides, when she ventured a look in his direction, she thought she detected a hint of redness on the tips of his ears.

"So how's the music coming along, Chad?" she asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence. It was only after she'd spoken that she realized small talk might be even _more_ awkward.

"Ah, pretty good Raye. I wrote a song yesterday. Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh, please no!"

"oh... okay..."

She giggled nervously to ease the outburst. "I'm sorry, Chad... I'm just not... really interested in that type of music. Not really my thing, you know?"

"Gotcha Raye. I actually... don't know if I'm going to keep up with it after all."

"What! But... it's your dream!"

"No, it _was_ my dream. I actually think... I, like, want to stay at the temple... with you and Gramps."

"Chad, are you an idiot? You can't give up on something like that! Of all the stupid thing I've heard..."

"I don't want to leave you, Raye..."

"Chad, me and Grandpa can take care of ourselves! You don't have to give up on you dreams for us!"

Chad grabbed her wrists, turning her to face him. "I know, Raye. But... I want to be with you. I don't want to live without you. You're all I've ever wanted."

She stared at him, mouth open, wondering for the first time if Chad's silly little crush on her wasn't such a silly little crush after all. Pursing her lips, she gulped. "Chad, I..."

But he silenced her with the briefest of kisses and she the words left her, her lips tingling in that funny way lips tingle when something very lovely and soft has just touched them.

"Besides, Raye, I don't think I could have made it as a musician anyway. You have to admit, I'm not the most... talented musician in the world."

Raye laughed. Chad kissed her again, much more passionately this time. When he pulled away, Raye smiled dazedly up at his deep brown eyes, so full of honesty and compassion, and felt her heart melt.

"I would love to have you stay with us." She stood on her toes, seeking out another kiss, when an shattering scream was heard in the distance.

**The Lake**

"Isn't the lake gorgeous at this time of year?" asked Greg.

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful. There's something so calm and tranquil about it. Like nothing bad could ever happen here," Amy said, slipping off her sandals and stepping into the water so that the small ripples brushed against her ankles.

"Calm and tranquil, huh?" Greg said with a chuckle, bending down and splashing some water at the girl, who gave out an uncharacteristic squeal and laughed. "Greg, that's cold!"

"Good observation, Ms. Mizuno," he said, removing his shoes and joining her in the water, feeling the sand squish between his toes, but not having the time to enjoy it before Amy kicked at the surface, sending a water spray in his direction.

Soon, they were each smiling and soaking and splashing. Amy made a lunge for Greg, successfully toppling him into the water, though they'd only made it to wear the water was a couple feet deep and soon they were both sitting fully-dressed up to their shoulders, laughing and pinning each other's arms to keep them from splashing some more, which was really just an excuse to hold each other for a little while.

"I never thought you'd be so good at this!" Greg choked out between laughs as he attempted to catch hold of his breath. "Neither did I!" said Amy, giggling with the air of excitement and competition. They sat in the water for a long time, watching each other and grinning. Water dripped from their hair dripped, running down their faces and necks and beading in their eyelashes. Greg thought that Amy looked like a water nymph.

"I'm glad we came to the park today," Greg mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Me too," she whispered back. An unexpected shiver ran down her spine, sending goosebumps over her skin.

"You must be freezing!" Greg said, standing and pulling her out of the lake. "I'd give you my jacket if it wasn't soaked too."

"I'm fine. But thank you. Let's go sit on that dock and dry off."

And so they did, finding a warm and sunny spot and leaving wet marks on the wood where they laid down.

"Amy... I was thinking..."

"Yes, Greg?"

"Well..." he looked over at her, in awe at how the sun sparkled in her wet hair and on her wet skin and in her ever innocent blue eyes. "If maybe you'd like to go... to the amusement park sometime... with me..."

A bright smile crossed her face. "Oh Greg! I'd love to!"

"You would?"

"Of course!"

Greg twiddled his thumbs, still nervous. "Um... you do realize that I mean... as a date. Like a... a date date... right?"

She laughed. "Yes, Greg, I'd gathered as much."

Finally he smiled and, reaching over, laced his fingers through hers. They each looked up to watch a few clouds flitter across the sky, but then a piercing scream in the distance shattered the peace.

**By the Cherry Trees**

"How's your rice?" asked Lita, taking a bite of her tofu bean salad.

"Delicious! You were always the best cook, Lita!" She smiled at him gratefully and took a sip of her homemade cranberry tea. "When you start your own restaurant, you're going to be flooded with customers! Probably be able to retire after a few years!"

"Thank you, Ken! But I'm not that good of a cook. It's just throwing stuff into a pan for the most part!"

"Oh, stop fishing for compliments, Leets," he said with a wink. "You make the best food in Tokyo, and you know it. Much better than that McDonald's place, and look at how much money they're raking in!"

"Leets? Ken, after eight years of being best friends, you still call me that stupid nick name!"

"Well, you'll always be my little Leets. You know that."

She smiled at him caringly. "Yeah, well your little Leets can still beat you up!"

"But you wouldn't!" he pointed out teasingly. She smiled mischievously and finished the last drink of her juice.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" Giving just enough time for Ken to become scared, she lunged at him, easily pinning him to the ground.

"Not fair!" he said, pretending to struggle to free himself.

"You should know better than to mess with lightning, boy!"

His struggling ceased. "What's that supposed to mean?" But he didn't give her time to answer. Instead, he flipped her onto her own back and pressed her shoulders into the grass. "Do you give up?"

"Never!" and with that, she lifted her neck and pressed her lips onto his. He weakened and within a split second was on the ground again. He looked up at her wide-eyed, but her face had already returned to the determined expression of a girl who was used to winning, but Ken no longer cared who pinned who. He waited for her to realize that everything had stopped, the laughing, the smiles, the joking, and when her stubborness cleared and she looked down on her victim, her best friend since grade school, the person who had been there whenever she needed him, the guy who had lent his shoulder for her to cry time and time again, she saw him watching her with the most intense, studious gaze she'd ever seen him wore.

"What?" she asked defensively.

He smiled and shook his head and kissed her, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist. She tensed at first, suspecting him to trick her as she had him, but soon sighed against his lips and relaxed into his embrace. She was almost afraid of the passion she felt coming from him, and worried about what would happen to their friendship when this was over, and yet she couldn't deny feeling more alive and complete in that moment than she ever had. As he reached up and ran a his thumb gently along her jaw and ear and the rose earrings she always wore, she knew that this was the best thing that had happened to their friendship in a long time.

However, they're moment in heaven was cut short by a shrill scream.

**The Rose Garden**

"Oh! I love roses! They're just so beautiful! Don't you think?"

"Definitely," but I wasn't looking at the roses. My eyes were glued to the shining girl next to me as she lightly fingered the petals of nearly every flower in that garden. Her eyes would linger on one and then another would catch her eye and she would flitter over to it and praise every petal and leaf before moving on once more.

Slyly, I created a red rose—this one NOT steal-tipped—and placed it in front of her small nose. She stopped in surprise, but then her eyes lit up and she looked up at me.

"I know it isn't exactly from Tuxedo Mask," _exactly,_ "but I hope you won't hold that against me."

She giggled merrily and took it from my hand, her fingers brushing against my palm as she did so. "Where are the thorns?"

"There aren't any. Some roses have had the thorns breeded out of them."

"Oh. You really know a lot about these don't you?"

"They're beautiful flowers. Almost as beautiful as you." In a moment of unusual courage, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and, the courage fleeing on contact, immediately turned and continued walking down the pathway. She caught up to me, still holding the rose with a fascinated gaze.

I had become more comfortable around Serena. A few times I had even ventured to hold her hand. She never pulled away, and so I never stopped. Today I had made up my mind to tell her how I felt. But each time I opened my mouth, I would look at her dazzling beauty and become speechless and filled with doubts. Why would she want me? Cranky, bitter, boring me? I couldn't do anything for her. I could never make her truly happy. And yet, watching her running her fingers over the stem and petals of my rose as if she thought it might break, and lightly grazing it over her nose, made me realize that she WAS happy I was there with her. Not to mention how happy it made ME that I was there with her. That was all that mattered, right?

She looked up, catching me in mid-reverie, and smiled. I smiled back and returned my eyes to the brick path.

"Darien?" she whispered, as if afraid of someone overhearing.

"Yes, Serena?" I asked, my furiously-beating heart nearly clogging my throat.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Meatball Head?"

She actually smiled back at me at the mention of her nickname. I had noticed her do that a lot lately. It made me wonder if she actually did hate it when I called her that.

"Not two weeks ago you were a major jerk. You teased me and made fun of me and I could have sworn your whole purpose in life was to make me miserable. But then you bought me that sundae. And after that you gave me a standing ovation at the talent show, invited me to a ball, took me out to brunch, and even came with my family down to the beach. And now you're walking with me at the park and I feel like I couldn't possibly have better company. So... what happened?"

I smiled, my chest swelling with pride at the unexpected compliment. "I guess I just realized that I don't want to be your enemy. I don't want you to hate me and think I'm the scum of the Earth and all that."

"I never hated you Darien." Then she quickly looked away at the ground and began twirling the rose stem between her fingers. "I... I need to tell you something...though..."

"What's that?"

She bit her lip and returned her eyes to mine. Then she looked around. The rose garden had quite a few couples strolling through it. She took my wrist and began dragging me down another pathway. Soon, I saw where she was headedL a gardener's shed. When we reached the door, she swung it open and ushered me inside. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't argue, my mind suddenly filling with inappropriate thoughts that I desperately tried to shoo out of my post-adolescent brain. Clearing my throat, I scanned the little shed. It was mostly empty other then a few rakes, shovels, and a coiled up hose in the corner. A small dirty window on the north wall and the small cracks in the weathered boards were the only sources of light.

She shut the door, eliminating our best source of light, and I turned to see her standing nervously, grasping her skirt in big fistfuls and staring down at the filthy floor.

"Serena? What do you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded her head. Reaching forward, I tilted her chin up so I could look into her gorgeous blue eyes, now filled with confusion and nerves.

"I..." she started, looking into my eyes as if she was searching them for something. "I... want to tell you... how I feel."

I thought I might pass out with hope and anticipation and desperately tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "what do you mean?"

"First, you have to promise you won't laugh at me."

"I wouldn't."

"And... that you won't look at me as some stupid teenager either."

"Serena, you're not stupid."

"And also... you have to promise... that you won't... that you won't hate me."

This took me by surprise. Me? Hate Serena? Was she serious? I stepped a tiny bit closer to her. "I could never hate you."

She took deep breath and nodded. "Then... I... I think... well, I know... that I... I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a scream was heard just outside the shed.

Serena jumped back, her face paling. "What was that?"

I ran to the door and opened it a crack to peer out, my gaze alighting on a youma standing in the center of the rose garden. It looked like a slug with a turnip shaped head. Two horns poked out from it's scull and long vines that might have taken the place of arms—if youma-slugs had arms—were wrapped around a few people who had tried to run away.

"Oh no!" gasped Serena, standing beside me. "Um... Darien... uh... why don't you stay here, and I'll go get us some help."

"Serena, are you insane? No! You stay! I'm going to go... call the police."

"The police?" she screamed, then suddenly remembering that it might be a bad idea to call attention to herself and lowering her voice. "This is no job for the police! We need Sailor Moon!"

"Well unless you are her good friend or something, I suggest you stay here!" I pushed her back to the center of the shed, cursing her stubborness and hoping I could convince her to stay so that I could go transform into Tuxedo Mask.

I turned to leave but she dashed in front of me, blocking my path. "No, Darien! I won't let you go out there! I'm smaller! I can duck behind bushes a lot easier! You stay here and I'll go get some help, okay?" Her eyes were pleading and almost brimming with tears. "Darien, promise me you won't go out there. PROMISE ME!"

I stared at her in utter shock and misery. She couldn't actually be serious, could she? What kind of man would let a small, innocent girl run into danger like that? Especially one he was madly in love with?

"Please, Darien. Please, promise me. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." A tear slipped down her cheek and I turned away, growling—angry at her and at myself and at the stupid youma—"Fine. I promise.

"Good."

"But under no condition am I letting you—"

But she was already gone.

I blinked at the door that was still cracked open and the empty space and wondered how she had slipped out so quickly, quietly, gracefully, but then the full stupidity of what I had just done hit me like a tornado. My god, the girl was going to get killed! But not if I had anything to say about it.

Transforming into Tuxedo Mask, I ran out of the shed.

I immediately leapt onto the shed's roof and bounded into a nearby tree to survey the action and see if I could spot Serena. People lay strewn across the pathways and grass, mostly unconscious, some moaning in pain. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were already throwing attacks at the slug-monster, but there was no sign of Sailor Moon, or Serena. I began fearfully scanning the bodies, hoping I wouldn't see a pair of blonde meatballs on any of them, when I caught sight of her from the corner of my eye—standing and perfectly unharmed, thank god. She hadn't gone from from the shed and seemed to be watching the scouts fight with increasing apprehension. Without warning, she threw her hand into the air and looked about to declare something, when the monster threw a bunch of large carrot-shaped knives at the shed behind her.

It disintegrated on contact.

Serena's hand dropped, her mouth hung open as she stared at the pile of rubble. The fight continued in the garden, but Serena seemed to have forgotten all about it. Collapsing to her knees, she screamed. I shuddered at the sound, the most agonizing sound I'd ever heard.

But then I noticed the monster preparing another attack, this time aimed for the girl. The deadly vegetables soared toward her and, panicking, I jumped from my perch and swept her into my arms. I carried her to another area of the park. Her face was buried in her hands and she was sobbing the whole time. When I finally set her down, she sunk to the grass and continued to cry, shaking and wailing and not even realizing I was there. Kneeling, I put my arms around her, but she pushed me away.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? The Sailor Scouts will take care of that monster and everything will be okay. You'll see."

"NO! No, everything will not be okay! Nothing's okay!"

"What is it? What happened?"

"He's gone. That monster killed him. He's gone..." she whispered. "I saw it. He... he's gone. He was in the shed and... that ugly monster! He killed him! Darien..."

I blinked. "But, Serena, I..."

Wait. _Oooooohh..._ Darien. In the shed. Right.

"Serena, it's okay, I'm..."

"He left me. He left me. And now that I finally realize what he's really like. That I actually get to know him. And he LEAVES me! He can't do this! He can't do this to me. I need him. Darien, come back..."

"Look, I'm sure he's fine..." I reached for her again.

"NO HE'S NOT!" She screamed, pushing me so hard I fell backward. She jumped to her feet, tears rolling down both cheeks and glared at me, her cheeks flushed and hair messed and nose dripping. "Don't you get it? He's gone! He swore to me that he would stay in the shed. HE PROMISED!" Then she gasped and the anger faded as quickly as it had come. "Oh my god. I killed him. _I killed him._ No! Darien..." She collapsed to her knees again and I rushed forward to put my arm around her. "You don't understand," she whispered, choking. "I loved him."

I tensed, my heart stalling.

Um... we were still talking about _me,_ weren't we?

"I loved him. I LOVE him. And I... I never got to tell him how I felt. And he's never going to know. He left me. He left me before I could say, and now he'll never, ever know, and I'll never, ever love again..."

I tried to force down a smile, but it wasn't working so I gave up. My heart had tripled in size and I felt dizzy with the sheer elation her words brought. Lifting her head to look at me, I grinned at her.

"Trust me. He knows how you feel."

Her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. "You are _such_ a _jerk!_" she hissed, catching me off guard. "How can you possibly smile at me when I just told you that the man I love just _died!_"

Okay, maybe the overwhelming smile did seem a _little_ callous, but at this point there wasn't much I could do about it. "Because, Serena, he didn't die. And he knows how you feel."

She furrowed her brow, squinting at me in speculation. "How do you know?"

"Because... you just told him." I leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss on her pink lips. She gasped and pulled away.

"Tu... Tuxedo Mask?"

I shook my head with a sly grin pulled off the hat and mask. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes became round and wide.

"DARIEN!" She lunged forward, knocking me to the ground. Her arms surrounded my neck and her fingers clutched at my cape. Once again, tears came rushing down her cheeks into my jacket. This time, though, they were tears of happiness. I hugged her back with equal enthusiasm and she held onto me as if she were afraid I might disappear at any moment. I held onto her out of pure joy for what she had told me.

She loved me.

She.

Loved.

Me.

I kissed the top of her head, feeling her hair tumbling around my arms. Slowly she pulled back to look at me, awe in her face, and I detransformed, wanting her to see Darien Chiba and not some super hero. She smiled and her eyes swept over me briefly in disbelief before meeting my gaze again.

"I... I thought..."

"You were wrong."

"But... the shed... and you..."

"I broke my promise."

"I'm glad." She smiled and I sat up next to her. Then a look of realization clouded her joyful features. "Oh!"

"What?"

"You... you let me say all those things! You... you heard me... and... oh you must think I'm just a stupid girl with a stupid crush! And now you hate me and I ruined our friendship and... oh no!"

Placing a hand on each side of her small face, I forced her to look up at me. "Serena. I could never hate you. I love you far too much."

Lowering my face to hers, I kissed her—a kiss that I hoped would tell her just how much I needed her, wanted her, craved her, desired her, adored her, cared for her, and loved her. She was surprised at first but then returned the kiss with the same passion and I knew my message had come across loud and clear. Slowly I moved my hands to her back and held her next to me as her fingers entwined themselves in my hair. All thought was lost as I fell into the heaven I'd been dreaming about before I even realized what I felt toward this amazing girl.

This girl who loved me.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, grinning like a dope, albeit a very, very happy dope. Her head fell against my chest and she sighed contentedly.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you."

I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter, thinking how nice it would be to say something witty and charming and splendid, but all I could think of was, "I really love you back."

"SERENA!" We turned to see an extremely irritated Raye stalking toward us. "We have been looking everywhere for you! You know, you could have helped us back there a little!" Then her eyes fell on me. "Oh, I mean, um... hey! I thought you were with Tuxedo Mask!"

"Well, I uh... was. Um... sort of still am..."

I looked at her sternly, mentally communicating that my secret identity was not to become gossip-fodder, but she looked at me understandingly and winked.

Looking back at Raye, I saw that Amy and Lita were with her as well. "What on Earth do you mean you still ARE?"

Serena cleared her throat. "Um, Darien, I want you to meet my friends. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter." They all gasped and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Serena! What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Raye.

Serena ignored her. "Guys, Darien is Tuxedo Mask." We stared at each other for a long while in utter silence. Then I realized... if they were the Sailor Scouts... no, it couldn't be! But then, where was...

"Um... where's Sailor Moon?"

Serena cleared her throat and I turned to her in disbelief. She smiled shyly. "Surprise?"

"Serena?" I choked out. She nodded. I gawked at her until a blush covered her face and she began to giggle at my dumbfounded expression. Finally, she spoke, "Well, I never would have guessed you to be Tuxedo Mask either! I mean, my impossible crush turns out to be the guy I've miraculously fallen in love with! What are the chances of that?" She laughed and I smiled at her, then wrapped my arms around her once more and kissed her full on the lips, completely forgetting about our little audience. She kissed me back. Raye, Amy, and Lita sighed with joy and I could tell they were all watching with dreamy glazed over eyes, and the thought brought a blush to my face and I forced myself to pull away from my lovely meatball head. She batted her eyelashes at me in the exact same way I'd seen Sailor Moon do so many times and I laughed, reprimanding myself for not noticing sooner. No wonder I was always so protective of the Moon Soldier. I loved her, all this time, just like I loved my Serena, and now I could protect them both.

The fluttering lashes proved too much for my weak willpower and I decided I didn't care what her friends thought or saw. Pulling Serena against me, I kissed her again. Passionately. Desperately. Completely.

**The Next Day**

I strolled down the sidewalk, that silly, dopey grin still firmly in place. I hadn't stopped smiling since that first mind-blowing kiss. As I turned the corner of the street, I saw Serena walk cheerfully into Crown Center Arcade. An even bigger smile dawned on my face and I followed her in. When I got inside, she was talking to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! Have you seen Darien?"

He looked at her surprised. "You... WANT to talk to Darien?"

I chuckled. "Hey Meatball Head." She turned and I saw her face light up like a Christmas tree before she launched into my arms at full speed, nearly knocking me to the ground. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Miss me?" She beamed up at me and I couldn't resist her lips for another moment. After the kiss, I looked up to see Andrew with the most flabbergasted expression I had ever seen. I laughed again and Serena turned to see what was so funny, then started giggling as well.

"Hey Andrew. Do you want to join us for lunch?" I invited.

"Ser... Serena was the one? You've gotta be kidding!"

"I was the one what?"

"Let's see," I answered, copying Andrew, "the one who has me completely ga-ga. The one I can't seem to keep my mind off of for more than 30 seconds. You mean that one? Yes, in fact, that was Serena. All that time."

Serena sighed happily and looked up at me with glazed eyes. "You are so sweet." I smiled down at her and kissed her once more, then pulled another rose from behind my back.

"I do believe you left your rose in the shed the other day."

She took it happily and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you."

"So how about that lunch?" I asked turning to Andrew who looked as if he were in shock.

"I... uh... I... Serena?"

"Yes. Serena. What, are you surprised?"

He just nodded.

"Well, I think you need a little time to collect your thoughts. We'll see you around, Andrew."

"Bye!" Serena waved cheerfully as we began heading toward the automatic doors. He instinctively waved back, his jaw still agape. My arm found its way around Serena's waist and when we were outside, I kissed her tenderly on the lips and we walked off into the sunset. Or... as much as we could at one o'clock in the afternoon.

And while Queen Beryl, the Wise Man, and Galaxia (among others) may have prevented this from being the happiest ever after of all time...

I thought it was pretty damn close.

The End

**Notes:**  
If you enjoyed the poem Serena "sang" for the talent show, you can find it and many more in my published poetry book: Every Day Will Come. Please email me for more information.

Next in line is Newborn Wings, a short Chibiusa/Elios fic, followed by White Roses, an unusual AU. And that will be ALL of my old fics! (At least those even remotely worth re-posting).

THEN I will be glad to start posting Fairy Tale. No, it isn't complete yet (and you know how I hate posting incomplete things), but it is 200 pages and counting, so I hope that will provide you with months and months of updating pleasure!

Please read, review, and support your local authors!


End file.
